The Magic Rainbow
by Aprilyanixz
Summary: Generation of Miracle alias GoM masuk kedalam dunia aneh dan terpaksa membantu seorang anak perempuan,Apakah mereka berhasil? Atau malah membuat keadaan semakin kacau?
1. Chapter 1

**April : Yo minna,sebenarnya cerita ini sebelum cerita END jadi bila kalian tidak mengerti dengan cerita END bisa baca ini ssu~**

 **Kise : Author-cchi kau mencuri logatku ssu~ aku akan menuntutmu ssu~**

 **April: *bengong* Haaa?**

 **Akashi : April kau akan dipenjara selama tahun menurut UU-**

 **April: *ngilang***

 **Kuroko: Dia ilang,baiklah pembaca sekalian silahkan dinikmati cerita abstrak ini**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)**_  
 _ **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD**_

* * *

Pemuda beramput ice blue itu menguap,diliriknya tumpukan tugas yang baru saja selesai dikerjakannya. Sekolah seirin memang tidak sehebat rakuzan,namun setiap tugas yg diberikan oleh guru mereka tak kalah hebat dari rakuzan (?) Pemuda mungil itu meregangkan tubuhnya yg kaku,lalu segera menggeser gorden kamarnya sehingga sinar mentari masuk ke kamar yg semula gelap itu

" te-chan? Cepat turun dan makan malam,,, jangan memaksakan diri" seru suara lembut dari balik pintu

"baik ka-sann.." jawabnya

Kuroko tetsuya,nama pemuda itu segera turun untuk menemui tetsuna,ibunya dan takeru ayahnya,dengan lahap ia memakan makanan yg sudah tersaji di meja makan,lalu meneguk segelas air yg baru saja diberi oleh ka-sannya,takeru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu

"tetsuya,, oto-san mendapatkan sesuatu yg menarik tadi" sela takeru,tetsuya menatap oto-sannya penasaran

"nandeska?" Tanya tetsuya

"ini,, to-san mendapatkannya dari teman to-san,,to-san rasa tetsuya pasti suka" jawab takeru lalu menyerahkan sebuah tiket pada tetsuya

'Tiket wisata ke kota kuno'

Kuroko tersenyum simpul,walau senyuman itu masih tersembunyi oleh wajah datarnya namun takeru dan tetsuna bisa melihat mata anaknya sekarang tengah berbinar-binar melihat tiket itu,siapa yang menyangka? Bila kuroko tetsuya sangat menyukai sejarah

"arigatou,, to-san" jawabnya lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya

"neee takeru-kun,, bukannya kota kuno itu ada di Kyoto?" Tanya tetsuna,takeru mengangguk

"iya,, sekali-kali aku ingin lihat tetsuya pergi keluar rumah,,semenjak dia masuk seirin pasti dia selalu berkutat dikamarnya" jelas takeru

"kau memang selalu memperhatikan te-chan" komen tetsuna sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja,, dia kan anakku"

Keesokan harinya kuroko berpamitan pada orangtuanya lalu segera menuju ke halte menunggu bus,dan berikutnya ia akan langsung naik kereta menuju Kyoto. Tatapannya selalu tertuju pada novel yg ia bawa sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang lelaki sebayanya dengan alis bercabang duduk disampingnya

"doumo.." komen kuroko,lelaki itu tersentak melihat kehadiran kuroko disampingnya

"se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya pemuda itu

"sejak awal kereta ini berangkat,," jawab kuroko,pemuda itu mengurut-urut dadanya,benar-benar seperti melihat setan menurutnya

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Kuroko tetsuya.." jawab kuroko singkat

"baiklah kuroko,, namaku kagami taiga,aku harap di pertemuan kita selanjutnya kau tidak membuatku serangan jantung" komen kagami,kuroko mengangguk

"aku tidak bisa berjanji kagami-kun,hawa keberadaanku memang tipis"

"memang ada yg seperti itu?" Tanya kagami sweatdrop

"kau baru saja melihatnyakan?" jawab kuroko lagi

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di tempat tujuan,ternyata kagami juga berniat untuk pergi ke kota kuno,jadi sekarang mereka berdua telah menjadi teman seperjalanan. Kota itu dipenuhi dengan pengunjung-pungunjung,mulai dari jepang hingga mancanegara

"sudah malam kuroko,, sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak kagami,kuroko mengangguk

 ** _'_** ** _kalian tidak akan bisa pulang'_**

"syuttttttt….crasshhhhh"

Sinar terang langsung menghujami langit,kuroko dan kagami reflek menutup matanya,setelah sinar itu berhenti barulah mereka berdua membuka mata mereka,kini mereka melihat sebuah kota dengan penuh penduduk dengan pakaian aneh,mereka berdua salig pandang

"sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?"

"aku juga tidak tau.. kagami-kun" jawab kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya

"cihh? Padahal tadi malam,,kenapa sekarang siang? Malah kenapa nih orang-orang berpakaian aneh?" omel kagami dalam satu tarikan nafas

" huaaaaa? Apa yg terjadi~suu?"

"berisik kau kise,, aku juga tidak tau apa yg terjadi?"

Pandangan kuroko dan kagami teralih pada 2 pemuda lain,yang satu berambut pirang dengan mata coklat,sementara yang satu lagi cowok yg ehem agak 'sedikit' hitam (*dikejer aomine*) kagami dan kuroko langsung menghampiri mereka berdua

"kalian juga terjebak disini?" Tanya kagami,mereka berdua mengangguk

"ano-kalian siapa?" Tanya kuroko

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Dari mana makhluk ini datang?" pekik pemuda yg ehem-hitam tersebut

"Kalian juga ya?" komen kagami sembari menahan tawanya

"tapi dia imut suu~ ,,perkenalkan,aku kise ryota,dan dia aomine daiki,, kalian siapa?" Tanya kise

"Kuroko tetsuya.." jawab kuroko

"aku kagami taiga…" komen kagami

"Yoroshiku kagamichi,kurokochi" sela kise

"Kagamichi?" komen kagami heran

"Ternyata ada orang lain disini"

Pandangan mereka berempat tertuju pada ketiga penampakan di depan mereka (?) cowok bersurai merah,dengan iris berbeda warna itu menatap mereka berempat satu-satu,lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke cowok berambut hijau lumut berkacamata di sampingnya

" perkenalkan namaku midorima shintaro nandayo~ bukan berarti aku mauu berkenalan dengan kalian nandayo" komen midorima

 _' tsundere stadium akhir_ ' batin kuroko,kise,aomine,dan kagami kompak

"aku Akashi Seijuroo,, aku harap kalian tidak membuatku kesal" komen Akashi,semuanya sweatdrop

"nyam~ aku Murasakibara Atsushi.. kalian ada cemilan?"

"tidak ada ssu~ aku kise ryota,,," kenal kise

"Aomine daiki.."

"Kagami taiga…"

"… Kuroko tetsuya.."

 _CRAAAKK.._

Kacamata midorima langsung retak,maibo murasakibara tak sengaja terinjak Akashi,dan murasakibara pundung dipojokan (?),melihat ekspresi ketiga pemuda di depannya membuat kagami,aomine,dan kise harus menahan tawa mereka

"…Yoroshiku"

" sejak kapan kau ada disana nandayo~" kaget midorima lalu mengambil kaca mata pengganti ditasnya

"aka-chin? apa kau tadi melihatnya?" tanya mukun,akashi menggeleng

"hebat.. bahkan aku saja tidak menyadari kehadiranya" komen akashi

"pfftt,,, sebaiknya kau harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hawa mu itu kuroko" ejek kagami

"berhentilah kagami-kun,aku tidak suka kau berbicara seperti itu"

"ano? kuroko-chhi? ucapanmu biasa aja suu~ jangan terlalu kaku" sela kise

"sumimassen kise-kun,, aku sudah terbiasa berbicara seperti ini" komen kuroko

"sudahlah,, apa masih ada manusia yg juga terjebak disini?" tanya aomine keki sendiri

 ** _"tidak,,, hanya kalian bertujuhlah yg ada didalam dunia ini..."_**

"..."

Suara itu keluar dari pikiran mereka,semuanya saling pandang. Bingung, dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu,akashi mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya,terlihat di tanganya sudah memegang gunting sekarang,mereka yg melihat itu tentu saja sweatdrop dibuatnya

 ** _"aku akan muncul sebentar lagi,dan akan mnjelaskan semuanya pada kalian,,"_**

"ada suara dari kepalaku suu~" pekik kise GJ

"berisik kau kise.. dari mana asal suara itu?" komen aomine kesal

"Ohhh itu telepati,, tenang saja"

 ***Deg**

Tatapan mereka semua tertuju pada anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun,dengan rambut hitam diikat kesamping,dan warna irisnya yg mirip dengan kuroko,biru langit. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati mereka semua

"eto~ namaku sayya yoroshiku~" kenalnya sambil membungkuk 90 derjat

"Yoroshiku sa-chin.." jawab mukun

"apa maksudmu,, dan aku yakin itu bukan nama aslimu" jawab akashi,anak perempuan itu kaget

"psttt,, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti,sekarang ayo cepat ikuti aku" pinta anak perempuan itu

"..baiklah" komen aomine tak perduli

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke arah hutan,dan di dalam hutan terdapat sebuah villa besar dan mewah,anak perempuan itu masuk kedalam,dan yg lain mengikuti gadis kecil itu

"hime-sama? apa yg anda lakukan diluar?" tanya seorang perempuan berpakaian maid

"tidak apa-apa riko-san,, aku hanya memanggil manusia yg mungkin bisa menolong kita" jawab anak itu

"huapaa? hime? anak itu putri?" kaget kagami gak ketulungan

"Hei kau,, jangan seenak jidatmu saja memanggil hime seperti itu?" bentak maid yg berambut pink

"Benar! lancang sekali kalian tidak membungkuk dihadapan putri Vyandra Gracellia" tambah maid yg bernama riko itu

"ha? membungkuk?" kali ini kise yg heboh

"sudahlah riko-san... momoi-san.. mereka adalah tamu kita,harap kalian memperlakukan mereka sebaik-baiknya" pinta anak itu pusing

"Hai hime-sama"

Mereka semua kini berada di halaman belakang,sang putri terlihat duduk santai sambil meminum coklat hangatnya,sementara sang 'tamu' hanya mingkem di tempat duduk masing-masing (*tumben*),sang putri meletakkan cangkirnya,lalu menghela nafas panjang

"sebenarnya aku meminta tolong pada kakak-kakak semua untuk membantuku,tidak,membantu negri ku" ucap gadis kecil itu

"ha? apa maksudmu bo- ehh,, maksudku hime-sama" ucap aomine gugup,ia bisa melihat hawa mencekam keluar dari kedua maid yg berada di samping bocah itu

"fyuh,, panggil vyandra,, jangan terlalu formal" jawab gadis itu

"vyandra-chin? aku rasa nama itu kepanjangan.." komen mukun sambil melahap cake didepannya

"mmhmm vyandra,,ahhh gimana kalau aku memanggilmu vya-cchi saja shu.." pinta kise, vyandra mengangguk setuju

"baiklah,, aku tetap memanggilmu vyandra,jadi,kenapa kamu memilih kami?" tanya akashi mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya

"itu karena kalung ini,, kalung ini merupakan pusaka kerajaan kami" jawab vyandra sambil menunjuk ke kalungnya

"huahhh kalung yang cantik suu~" pekik kise kagum

"kalung ini memilih calon kesatria,dimana ada ketujuh kesatria yg akan membawa kerajan gracellia menuju kemakmuran,tentu saja aku sudah mencoba ke rakyatku,namun tidak ada yg aku membaca buku tentang dunia manusia.. dan aku mencobanya" jelas gadis itu

"dan kami yg terpilih nandayo~" komen midorima,gadis itu mengangguk

"2 tahun yg lalu kerajaan masih aman dan tentram,namun sang iblis bersatu dengan shinigami mulai membunuh orang tidak berdosa,dengan membawa kabur jiwa mereka,dan kedua orang tuaku juga menjadi korbannya,, jadi aku ingin kalian membantuku melawan iblis dan shinigami itu" pinta gadis kecil ini serius

"tunggu hime-sama? jangan-jangan hime-sama akan ikut dalam tugas ini?" duga momoi

"tentu saja aku ikut,,, aku tidak mau dibilang putri manja oleh rakyatku" jawab vyandra cepat

 _'putri yg sungguh pemberani'_

Kuroko tersenyum,ia sedikit tertarik dengan dunia ini,ia memang paling suka dengan sejarah-sejarah yg akan menambah wawasannya, tapi mengingat dia akan jadi ksatria dia mulai tertegun,apakah ia bisa menjadi ksatria,dia kan lemah

"Hime-sama saya benar-benar tidak setuju,bagaiman bila anda bernasib sama dengan kakak-kakak anda" sela riko,raut wajah vyandra berubah menjadi suram

"nichan tatsuya dan ni-chan kasamatsu pasti masih hidup,, jadi aku mohon kamu jangan berpikiran kalau kedua kakakku sudah 'mati' riko-san" pinta gadis itu,sang maid mengangguk cepat

"huh.. memangnya apa yg akan kami dapatkan dengan membantumu?" tanya aomine kesal

"benar,, kalau soal harta aku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini.." tambah akashi

"hmhh,, aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonan kalian,," jawab sang putri

' _huwaa? aku bisa jadi tambah ganteng suu~'_

 _' aku akan meminta tinggiku seperti atsushi'_

 _'aku ingin majalah mai-chan terbaru'_

 _'aku ingin luck item yg paling bagus nandayo~'_

 _'aku ingin semua makanan manis didunia..'_

 _'aku ingin burger segudang'_

 _'aku ingin vanila milkshake dan novel terbaru'_

( abaikan permintaan nan nista dari kiseki+kagami ini ) *dilempar gunting

"apa kalian semua mau?" tanya vyandra harap-harap cemas

"TENTU SAJA KAMI MAU/SUU~/NANDAYO~" Jawab mereka kompak

Putri vyandra yg semula sweatdrop langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari mereka,ia membisikan sesuatu pada momoi dan riko,kedua maid itu pun mengangguk mendengarnya

"omong-omong vya-chhi usianya berapa?" tanya kise

"hoy kise,,, sekilas melihatnya saja dia itu berumur 12 tahun baka.." jawab si ehem-hitam aomine

"benar nandayo~ dia itu mungkin sebaya dengan adikku,," tambah midorima

"ano- umurku sebenarnya 16 tahun,," jawab vyandra manyun

 _1 detik..._

 _2 detik..._

 _3 detik..._

 ***hening**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Kaca mata midorima nyaris retak (?) gunting sakti akashi terjatuh,cake murasakibara dimakan aomine,kise mangap selebar goa hantu,kagami menjatuhkan dagingnya,dan kuroko berhenti meminum teh vanilanya

"... Hidoi... aku terjebak tubuh ini, aku sebenarnya sebaya sama kalian tau,, nyebelin" omel vyandra sambil menggembungkan pipinya (*stop, ini emang anak kecil sepertinya*)

"ano... vyandra-chan,,, kenapa tubuhmu seperti itu?" tanya kuroko

"huh,, ini semua gara-gara si shinigami sialan itu,, dia hampir mengambil jiwaku,dan beruntung aku berhasil selamat,walau aku terjebak dalam tubuh ini" tukas vyandra kesal,semuanya sweatdrop

"bukannya seorang putri harus anggun?" tanya aomine

"berisik,,, aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal,,aku juga tidak suka memakai gaun" jawab vyandra yg sukses membuat mereka semua pusing tujuh keliling *lha?

"HIME-SAMA?"

 ***Deg**

Aura kegelapan keluar dari riko dan momoi,vyandra yg melihat itu hanya sweatdrop,begitu pula dengan yang lainnya,vyandra segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah 2 kotak yg dibawa oleh riko dan momoi.

"Hime-sama anda sebagai-"

"cepat bawa kedua kotak itu kemari.." potong vyandra cepat

"fyuhh,,,"

Dengan wajah kesal,momoi dan riko mengikuti perintah vyandra,mereka meletakkan kedua kotak itu tepat didepan sang putri,dengan berlahan vyandra membuka kotak tersebut,dan terihat disana dikotak sebelah kanan terdapat 7 kristal berwarna warni,dan dikotak lain terdapat berbagai macam senjata tajam.

"Silahkan pilih salah satu dari kristal dan senjata ini" komen vyandra

"aku mau yg kristal kuning suu~ terus senjatanya trisulla itu saja suu~" pinta kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca (?)

"hmhh,, aku mau biru kehitaman itu dan pedang kembar" komen aomine ogah-ogahan

"aomine-chi ambil yg kayak kulitnya suu~" ejek kise

"apa kau bilang kise? biar aku beri pelajaran kau.." omel aomine lalu langsung mengejar kise

"aku mau kristal hijau nandayo,,karna oha-san bilang warna lucky ku hari ini hijau,,dan aku mau pistol saja nandayo~" komen midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"nyamm.. aku mau kristal ungu nyamm.. terus aku mau tombak.. nyammm"

"aku,, tentu saja aku mau kristal yg berwarna emas,, senjatanya aku pilih katana saja" jawab akashi sambil melempar guntingnya ke arah kise dan aomine

"HUAAAAHHHHH Akashi-cchi jahat suu~" rengek kise sambil sembunyi dibelakang aomine

"Houyyy?" omel aomine kesal

 ***Jleb-jleb-jleb... (?)**

"aku mau warna merah,, dan senjatanya rantai saja" komen kagami masa bodo

"kalau begitu aku kristal warna biru dan senjatanya busur panah,," ucap kuroko

Riko dan momoi segera memberikan kristal-kristal dan senjata-senjata itu kepada mereka,vyandra berdiri,lalu ia menepukkan tangannya dua kali,dan dari langit,muncul burung berwarna indah turun dan hinggap di bahu vyandra

"bukannya itu burung cendrawasih yang ada di negara Ind*nesia itu ya?" komen kise kaget,vyandra mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"jadi di dunia kalian juga ada burung ini ya,,, ini burung pelindung negri kami,dan dia adalah pasangan dari kristal milikku,," jawab vyandra sambil menunjukan kristalnya yg dijadikan hiasan gelang itu

"hee? terus pasangan kristal kami mana?" tanya kagami

"itulah tugas kalian yg pertama,mencari pasangan dari kristal kalian tersebut,," jawab vyandra enteng

"Heeee? vya-cchi kan kita tidak tau mereka ada dimana suu~" rengek kise

"bila pasangan dari kristal kalian ada di sekitar sini,maka kristal kalian akan bersinar" sela vyandra

"ano- vyandra chan? apa kamu tau apa saja pasangan dari kristal kami?" tanya kuroko

"hmhh,,, kalau punya kuroko elang,kise ular,aomine kalajengking,kagami musang,murasakibara kupu-kupu,akashi laba-laba,dan midorima burung gagak" jawab vyandra lancar

"heeeeeeeeeeeee? ular suu~?" pekik kise depresi

"baiklah,, sekarang kalian keliling kota saja dulu,,, dan jangan bikin kekacauan" pinta vyandra sinis sambil memandang akashi

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya akashi jengkel

"karna kau biang keroknya" jawab vyandra lalu berlalu

 ***ctik.. (?)**

Gunting-gunting berterbangan di sekitar mereka, kise manjat pohon (?) aomine nyebur ke kolam (?) murasakibara ekting jadi pohon (?) midorima masuk ke semak-semak (?) sementara kuroko hanya diam anyem di bawah meja

"Kenapa disini jadi ranjau gunting?" tanya vyandra yg baru balik,tatapannya menjurus ke arah akashi yg lagi kempas-kempis (?) mau membunuhnya

"vya-cchi sebaiknya kau kabur ssu~?" teriak kise pakek toa

"hee? Kenapa?" tanya vyandra sambil memiringkan kepalanya yg gak miring (?)

" kau sudah membuat **raja setan** ngamuk suu~" jawab kise sebelum gunting-gunting melayang ke arahnya

 ***syuttt-**

Sebuah anak panah meluncur dengan elitnya sambil menyambar gunting yg dipegang oleh akashi,pandangan mereka tertuju pada vyandra yg sekarang mengeluarkan aura super kuat (?) sambil memegang panah yg entah ia dapat dari mana

"BARU SAJA AKU BILANG JANGAN BIKIN KEKACAUAN? APA KAU MENGERTI ARTI DARI UCAPANKU AKASHI?" Teriak vyandra,jangan lupa dengan aura kegelapan menyembul dibelakangnya

"Huaaaaahhhhhhhhh? Ternyata vya-cchi juga yandree suu~" rengek kise sambil meluk-meluk pohon

"Vyandra-san.. akashi-kun... tolong jangan lanjutkan ini lagi.. aku capek dengan hujan gunting dan panah ini" sela kuroko tiba-tiba

"fyuhh.. aku sudah menyuruh kalian jalan-jalan di kota,, malah jadi hujan gunting gini?" omel vyandra sambil memandang akashi sebal,yg dipandang cuma memasang wajah datar bak talenan *lempar gunting

" Jadi kau menyalahkan **aku?"** tanya akashi sambil tersenyum (tersenyum sadis maksudnya)

"Hohhh ternyata kau belum **sadar** juga akashi.."

"Huaaaaaahhh? Kami akan pergi? Jangan ada hujan gunting dan panah lagi.." pekik aomine lalu menyeret akashi pergi

"*krau-kraus.. kami pergi dulu ya-chin,," pamit mukun yg hormat pada orang tua _*ralat-_ tuan putri itu

"iya,,,"

' aku berdoa dengan sangat tulus (?) mereka tidak bikin prakara di kota nanti '


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)**  
 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD**  
 **Pairing: GoM+Kagami**

* * *

Akashi memandang ke arah para pedagang yg menjual berbagai benda tajam disampingnya,ia melirik ke segala arah,dan tatapannya tertuju pada gunting merah yg berada di pojok,dengan langkah damai (?) dia masuk,tanpa mengetahui kalau dia sudah terpisah dari rekannya (atau budak kali ya?)

"ini berapa?" tanya akashi pada pedagang

"Ohh.. itu 15.000 saja dek.." jawab si pedagang,akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"tumben gunting mahal,, biasanya aku beli gunting Cuma 500 yen saja kok" omel akashi kesal (?) (*athour sweatdrop*)

"lhaa? Siapa yg bilang disini pakek yen dek? Disini pakek Rupiah taukkk?" jawab si pedagang,akashi sweatdrop,dia beneran di dunia lain atau tersesat di negara Ind*nesia kali ya?

"aku mana ada uang rupiah di sini,," omel akashi yg sekarang mirip ibu-ibu nawar cabe *plakk

" duhh adex gak sama orang tua adex ya? Atau adex tersesat?" tanya pedagang itu ambil celingak-celinguk,mata heterocome akashi mengkilat

"paman mau mati ya?" tanya akashi dengan hawa membunuh luar biasa,pedagang itu mundur beberapa langkah

"baik-baik,,, kalau adek mau gunting itu silahkan saja,,, " jawab sang pedagang sudah gemetaran,akashi tersenyum (iblis) ke arah pedagang

"terimakasih.." jawab akshi lalu mengambil gunting tersebut dan pergi keluar

"HUAAAAAAHHHH GUE HABIS DIRAMPOK? MALAH PERAMPOKNYA CEBOL LAGI? GUE KAGAK RELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak sang pedagang histeris

Sementara itu sang putri GJ kita (digeplok pakek sendal) sudah merasakan firasat buruk dari tadi,diliriknya dokumen-dokumen yg sudah menggunung di depannya,lalu diliriknya sang patner cendrawasih yg lagi membersihkan bulu-bulunya

"aku nyuruh mereka ke kota tapi gak ngasih ongkos (?) jepang dan disini kan beda" komen vyandra risih

Diambilnya 6 amplop lalu memasukan 100.000 ke masing-masing amplop tersebut,lalu diikatkannya pada sang burung cendrawasih kesayangnnya

"toshi-chan,, bisa kau antar ini ke para cowok GJ itu?" tanya vyandra

 _' baik vyandra-chan '_

Sang burung terbang dengan anggunnya keluar dari dalam villa,vyandra kembali berkutat dengan dokument-dokument didepannya. Sementara itu Kuroko dkk ( minus akashi) sibuk mencari sang emperor gunting itu di kota,kise mencari di gang sempit,midorima mencari di toko-toko,kuroko mencari di sekitar jalan,kagami mencari di taman bunga,mukun mencari di kedai makanan (?) sementara aomine mencari di tong sampah (lahh?)

"hoy ahomine? Kenapa kau mencarinya di tong sampah?" tanya kagami kesal

"mana tau dia umpet di situkan? BAKAGAMI?" Jawab aomine sinis

"kalau akashi mendengarmu kau pasti akan mati nandayo~" komen midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

 ***ckris-ckris-ckris**

"saking rindunya (?) aku mendengar suara gunting akashi suu~" ucap kise merinding

"dari mana asalnya? Dari tong sampah?" tanya aomine lalu membuka tong sampah disampingnya

"Aho.. mana mungkin bodoh.." omel kagami kesal

"Berisaplah aomine-kun,, akashi-kun sedang mengasah gunting-guntingnya untuk membunuhmu" sela kuroko sambil nunjuk akashi yg lagi ngasah gunting-guntingnya sampai mengkilap (?)

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

 ***ckris-ckris-ckris**

 _' kalau vyandra-chan melihat ini pasti akan marah lagi '_

Sebuah suara membuat kegiatan (?) mereka semua terhenti mendadak,seekor burung cendrawasih sekarang hinggap di bahu kuroko,hening sesaat

"Cottou? Apa burung ini yg tadi bicara?" tanya kise kaget minta ampun

"*nyam-nyam sepertinya begitu kise-chin" jawab mukun

"kalau tidak salah burung ini patner vyandra kan?" komen akashi kesal

 _' benar,aku toshi, aku kesini hanya memberikan ongkos ke kalian semua,aku yakin kalian pasti pada nyolong atau sebagainya..'_ duga si burung indah tersebut

"burung ini cerewet sekali? Mana mungkin kami elakuin itu?" omel aomine kesal,akashi hanya diam,tak mau berkomentar

"kuroko-kun,tolong ambil 6 amplop di kakiku.." pinta toshi si burung cendrawasih

"hai.. toshi-kun"

Kuroko mengambil amplop-amplop itu lalu diberikannya kepada yg lain satu-satu ( seperti pembagian sedekah itu loh (?) ) kagami membuka amplopnya,lalu ia mengambil uang 100.00 yg berada di dalamnya

"Cuma segini? Uang segini kalau disini Cuma bisa beli 10 burger tauk?" omel kagami

 _' dasar gak tau diuntung,masih untung dikasih'_ omel toshi kesal

"hmhhh.. 100.000 ? Cuma bisa beli 6 gunting,," komen akashi kesal

"disini ada vanila milkshake gak ya?" gumam kuroko

" cari oleh-oleh ah.." komen kise lalu pergi

 _'jangan lupa dengan tujuan kalian,, ntar sore kalian harus umpul di villa lagi'_

Sang burung terbang kelangit,sementara yg lain langsung mencar karena sudah dapat ongkos (?) dan segera membeli yg mereka inginkan,akashi mencari gunting lagi,kagami beli burger,aomine cari majalah mai-chan di tong sampah (?),kise beli accecoris,kuroko beli buku,mukun beli cemilan,dan midorima beli lucky itemnya berupa sendal jepit (?)

Sore harinya,mereka kembali berkumpul di villa sang putri, Mereka kumpul di ruangan tengah,terlihat momoi dan riko membawakan makanan,semuanya menatap ke arah makanan itu horor bagaimana tidak, makanan yg disajikan di depan mereka ini mengeluarkan asap hitam aneh,kagami bersumpah kalau cumi yg dimangkuknya menatap kearahnya

" momoi-san... riko-san? Mana tetsuna?" tanya vyandra

"tetsuna pergi ke kerajaan hime-sama,," jawab riko

"dan kalian ingin aku mati setelah menyantap makanan kalian?" tanya vyandra kesal

"ano- hime-sama,, kami sudah berlatih kok" jawab momoi

"makanan hitam legam gini? Kau baru berlatih kapan?" tanya si ehem-hitam aomine (ditabok aomine)

"benar suu~ kalau aku memakan ini aku seperti memakan aominecchi suu~" tambah kise sambil menjauhkan mangkuk didepannya

".. baiklah aku yang masak" komen vyandra,mata mereka semua membulat

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"TIDAK BOLEH HIME-SAMA" teriak momoi pasang gaya Che*ry b*ll (?)

"Haa?" jawab vyandra polos

"vyandra-san bisa masak?" tanya kuroko

"gak tau.. aku belum pernah masak" jawab vyandra dengan wajah polos minta ampun (?)

"gunting mana gunting.." perempatan siku-siku akashi sudah nongol rupanya (?)

"jangan membuat kami mati nandayo~" omel midorima kesal

"Biar aku yang masak.." sela kagami

 ***Hening***

(kriik-kriik-krik (?) )

"Kagami? Kau bisa masak?" tanya aomine dengan wajah gak-mungkin-kau-bisa-masak-coeeeg

"aku bisa kok,, aku tinggal sendiri,, jadi tentu saja aku bisa masak" jawab kagami kesal

"baiklah kagami-KUN (?) kau boleh memakai dapur sesukamu" jawab vyandra

 **1 Hours Letter**

"HOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Tatapan semuanya tertuju pada makanan yg ada dihadapan mereka sekarang,aroma harum sumerbak menghujami indra penciuman mereka,lalu tatapan mereka berganti ke arah kagami

"kau tidak memberikan penngharum ruangan di dalam sini kan?" tanya aomine

"MANA MUNGKIN AHOOOOOO..." omel kagami geram minta ampun

"ittadakimasu~" komen vyandra dan kuroko kompak

"HUWAAAAAAAAA VYA~CHHI KUROKO~CCHI JANGAN DIMAKAN SUU~" Teriak kise histeris

"kenapa? Enak kok?" komen vyandra heran

"Makananya tidak beracun.." tambah kuroko

"heee?"

Akashi menatap datar makananya,lalu tatapannya tertuju pada sinar merah dari dalam saku bajunya, mata heterocome itu menatap ke arah kristal yg kini tengah bersinar di tanganya ia tersenyum lembut (?) Ralat- sadis maksudnya (?)

"bingo.." komen akashi

"...kristalmu bersinar nandayo~" ucap midorima,akashi tersenyum

"heee? Aka-chin ganbatte.. *nyam-nyam " tambah mukun

"HIME-SAMA? Ada laba-laba raksasa diluar..." teriak momoi panik,vyandra meletakkan cangkir tehnya

"Nah akashi,, cepat temui patnermu dan kalahkan dia.." komen vyandra

"kau memerintahku?" tanya akashi menatap vyandra sinis

"jika kau tidak bergerak laba-laba itu akan pergi.." jawab vyandra kesal

"huuu" jawab akashi lalu keluar

"kali ini akashi gunain apa?" tanya aomine

"Aku rasa gunain gunting thu.. si TEME itu kan juragan gunting (?) " jawab kagami asal

"Tapi kan dia punya katana nandyao~" sela midorima

"Kita lihat pertunjukannya yuk?" ajak vyandra sembari tersenyum (?)

"Yokkk.." Jawab yg lain (minus kuroko)

Akashi hanya memandang laba-laba raksasa dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan datar niru kuroko (?) sementara si laba-laba malah kelihatan ingin mencicipi akashi sekarang (*lha?*) dengan ganas ia langsung menerjang akashi,jika saja manusia biasa niscaya pasti nancep di kaki sang laba-laba,tapi kini lawannya adalah si raja iblis gunting emperor akashi ( banyak amat sebutanyya ? *dilempar gunting)

"Huhhh.. lumayan juga" komen akashi sambil menatap si laba-laba sinis

"Huaahhhh? Akashi-cchi hebat suu~" teriak kise pakek toa

"berisik kau kise.." omel si hitem sambil masukin batu ke mulut kise

"HIDOI SUUU~" pekik kise menggelegar

"BERISIK..." bentak kagami,midorima,aomine. Kise kicep

"apa aku udah bilang kalau laba-laba itu bisa gunain kekuatan api ya?" komen vyandra

 _ **1 detik...**_

 _ **2 detik...**_

 _ **3 detik..**_

"HUAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" pekik yang lain membuat vyandra sweatdrop

"Vyandra? Kau mau membunuh akashi~ nandayo?" komen midorima sweatdrop

' _aku yakin dia sengaja'_ batin anak-anak GOM (minus akashi) + Kagami

"Kan lebih seru.. hehehehe" jawab vyandra enteng

 _'Dia ratu iblis suu~/nandayo~'_

Sementara itu akashi terkepung dengan lautan api,akashi kicep,ia berpikir sejenak,lalu tersenyum (iblis) ke arah laba-laba itu,ia mengeluarkan katana dan gunting saktinya,katana di tangan kanan,dan gunting di tangan kiri

"Yahhh? Dugaan kita semua salah suu~" komen kise kesal

"huhhh? Aku sudah bertaruh 50.000 tadi.." tambah si item kesal *ditimpuk aomine

"aku seperti lihat raja iblis keluar dari neraka nandayo~" sela midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yg melorot 5 cm

"akashi-kun memang raja iblis kan?" jawab kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya,bayangkan aja kuroko seperti itu

 _'imut/ssu~/nandayo~'_

" Kuroko.. kau membangunkan pikiran orang-orang nista ini.." komen kagami sweatdrop

"biarkan saja kagami-kun.." jawab kuroko cuek

"Huuuu,,,?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah selesai.." jawab vyandra dengan nada kesal

"eh?"

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada akashi yg sekarang terbang (?) eh? Ralat- maksudnya melompat tinggi ke udara,lalu dengan cepat ia langsung menancapkan katananya tepat di kepala sang laba-laba api raksasa itu,tak lama kemudian sinar berwarna merah langsung menjulang ke langit

"Hebat ssu~?" kagum kise

"Akashi? Kau tidak apa-apa nandayo~? Bukan berarti aku mengkhwatirkanmu nandayo~" tanya midorima (athour ngamuk,jelas-jelas dia cemas bukan?)

 _'tsundere akut..'_

"tidak apa,, dia lumayan juga" jawab akashi

"sebaiknya lukamu segera diobati akashi-kun,," sela kuroko

" benar suu~ walau itu Cuma luka bakar tapi bisa infeksi juga suu~" tambah kise

"tapi kalau si akashi si tak akan bisa infeksi.." komen aomine

"Huu? Kau mau merasakan gunting dan katana ku daiki?" tanya akashi sambil tersenyum tulus (?) sadis maksudnya

"ti...tidak.. ampuni hamba tuan" takut aomine sambil nyembah-nyembah di kaki akashi

"Huu,, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku.."

"?"

Vyandra meletakkan jari telunjuknya kedahi akashi,seberkas cahaya keluar dari sana,cahaya berwarna putih itu menyelimuti tubuh akashi,akashi bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya,setelah cahaya itu menghilang,luka melepuh di tubuh akashi hilang tak berbekas

"HUOOOOOOOO SUGOI SSU~?" pekik kise membahana mengalahkan syahrini (*lha?)

" Apa aku tidak bilang kalau kemampuanku itu penyembuh?" tanya vyandra polos

"KAU TIDAK MENGATAAN APA-APA SOAL KEKUATAN TAUUUUUU..." teriak anak-anak GOM (minus akashi dan kuroko) + Kagami

"gunting mana gunting?" kesal akashi sambil mencari guntingnya (padahal udah ditanganya tuh(?) )

"Hehehe maaf deh,, ayo masuk,aku jelaskan" ajak vyandra

Mereka kembali masuk kedalam villa megah itu,setelah sampai diruangan mereka tadi,tatapan mereka tertuju pada vyandra,tentu saja mereka meminta penjelasan dari si putri sejelas-jelasnya (?)

"Eto- akashi? Coba lihat punggung tanganmu sekarang" komen vyandra,akashi melihat punggung tanganya,ada tanda mirip api dasana

"Huhh? Apa ini?" tanya akashi heran

"Huahhhh? Hoy TEME? Coba lihat dibahumu" kaget kagami yg berada disamping akashi

"*nyam itu bukannya laba-laba yg aka-chin lawan tadi? *nyam-nyam?"

 _' namaku taliku..mulai sekarang akashi seijuuro adalah tuanku..'_ kenalnya

"huh? Aku dapat budak lagi?" komen akashi

"Tanda di tangan akashi adalah simbol kekuatan,lambang api ditanganya menandakan kalau dia bisa mengendalikan api sesukannya,," jawab vyandra

"ano- vyandra-san? Terus toshi dan taliku itu apa?" tanya kuroko

"Mereka sebenarnya adalah hewan pelindung,namun,setelah tuan mereka meninggal,mereka akan menjadi buas dan berbahaya,," jawab vyandra sambil mengelus bulu lembut toshi

 _'berbeda dengan taliku aku ini pelindung kerajaan ini sejak turun temurun,, ketika raja yg menjadi tuanku mati,maka aku akan mencari tuanku yg baru diantara anak-anaknya..'_ jelas toshi

"jadi vyandra yg terpilih? Bukannya kau punya kakak vyandra?" tanya kagami heran

 _'hewan pelindung tidak akan memperdulikan jika vyandra punya kakak,yg aku pilih adalah sosok yg memiliki kekuatan terpendam'_ jawab toshi

"sampai sekarang aku tidak tau kemampuanku itu.." komen vyandra sambil tersenyum kecut

"aku suka disini,, jalan ceritanya mirip novel.." sela kuroko

 _ **1 detik**_

 _ **2 detik**_

 _ **3 detik (?)**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

 **Akashi : Author sialan dia benar-benar menistakanku *rajam gunting***

 **Kuroko :*datar* Aku rasa kita benar-benar tersesat dinegara ind*nesia**

 **Kise : Peranku sedikit ssu~ T-T**

 **Aomine : Menyusahkan, bagi kalian yang membaca kami ucapkan terimakasih atas nama author**

 **Kagami: Lahh? Author absurd itu dimana? *celingak-celinguk***

 **Vyandra: *nunjuk author yg sibuk belajar* sibuk belajar menjelang UNBK**

 **Midorima : Jangan lupa review nanodayou~ bukannya aku perduli**

 **Mukun : Jadi pembaca gelap juga tak apa nyam~**

 **Kuroko : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna-ssan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Nyanhaa... akhirnya aku bebas dari penderitaan TO,UAS,dan UNBK T-T *tevar bunga***

 **Kagami : Kau masih berhutang satu fanfict lagi kan? *nunjuk fanfict END***

 **Author : Sebenarnya cerita TMR ini harusnya duluan T-T baru END,kalau nggak pembaca bisa bingung T-T**

 **Akashi : Kau ini benar-benar *rajam gunting***

 **Author : *kabur***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Supranatural,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: GoM+Kagami + OC  
**

* * *

"aku suka disini,, jalan ceritanya mirip novel.." sela kuroko

 _ **1 detik**_

 _ **2 detik**_

 _ **3 detik (?)**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Yang benar saja kuroko/tetsu/tetsuya/kuro-chin/kuroko-cchi.."

"kuroko disini saja? Jadi adikku,," komen vyandra

 _'_ _dia lebih pentes jadi kakak lo tau..'_ (Gom+ kagami mendadak OOC)

"Tidak bisa... tetsuya akan kembali denganku ke jepang,dan juga para budakku tentunya" kesal akashi,pandangan riko dan momoi bling-bling,jiwa fujoshi mereka bangkit seketika (?) *lha?,sementara GOM (minus akashi dan kuroko) menangis darah,sementara vyandra hanya mencoba mencerna apa yg akashi bicarakan tadi

"Vyandra-san,, sebaiknya jangan mencerna ucapan akashi-kun.. anda masih polos" komen kuroko,semuanya mendadak faceplm

"Kurokocchi gak polos ssu~?" tanya kise heran

"setidaknya aku tidak sepolos vyandra-san.." jawab kuroko,vyandra manyun

"Hidoi.. aku udah berumur 16 tahun,,, jangan menganggapku anak kecil" omel vyandra sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Huaaaaaahhhhhhhh vya-cchi imut suu~" pekik kise lalu memeluk erat vyandra

"Duakhh.."

Buku super tebal jatuh tepat dikepala kise,baru saja kuroko mengignite pas kan buku tebal itu tepat dikepala kise,sampai-sampai bocah kuning ini jatuh tersungkur ke tanah (?) Semuanya yg melihat itu sweatdrop,minus akashi dan vyandra yg sekarang malah bling-bling menatap kuroko

"Houy kise? Kau tidak apa?" tanya aomine agak khawatir

"Hikzz.. kuroko-cchi jahat suu~.. sakit kepalaku" rengek kise sambil guling-guling (?)

"cup-cup.. sini aku obatin.." komen aomine sambil meniup benjol dikening kise

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA... AOKISE BERAKSIIIIIIIII" pekik momoi dan riko sambil mimisan

"mereka berdua kenapa sih?" komen vyandra heran

"kau sebaiknya tidak usah tau nandayo~" sela midorima

" *kraus-kraus benar..v ya-chin masih kecil *kraus-kraus" tambah mukun

*ctik (?) jleb-jleb (Panah-panah langsung terbang ke arah midorima dan mukun)

"Ohya hime? Bukannya sekarang malam purnama?" tanya riko,vyandra tersenyum

"ahhh? Benar juga,, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhku kembali" ucap vyandra bling-bling

"he? Maksudnya?" tanya kagami

"Ohh tubuh hime-sama akan kembali menjadi umur 16 tahun besok,namun itu Cuma bertahan selama seminggu,lalu dia akan kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi" jelas momoi

"Jadi kau berubah jadi perempuan ya?" ejek akashi

*ctik (?)

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam 12 nandayo~" komen midorima (sejak kapan)

"Huaaaaaaaa... aku harus ke kamar" pekik vyandra lalu ngebirit kabur masuk kedalam kamarnya

"aku ngantuk.. ingin tidur " komen kagami

"benar juga,, karena disini bukan istana jadi kalian terpaksa tidur 1 kamar 2 orang" jelas momoi

"kalau gitu aku mau tidur sam kuro- *ckris"

Kise langsung kicep,akashi sudah mengeluarkan gunting dan katananya sekarang (?) dengan kecepatan tinggi ia lalu sembunyi di belakang aomine

"aku yg sekamar dengan tetsuya,,ryouta mau melawan?" tanya akashi tersenyum devil

"ti..tidak suu~ aku sekamar dengan aominechi saja suu~" jawab kise sambil meluk aomine takut

"kalau begitu kalian bertiga sekamar ya?" komen riko sambil menatap midorima,mukun dan kagami

"Asal mereka tidak menganggu nandayo~" ucap midorima

"psst... kita bisa liat adegan akakuro dan aokise nih.." bisik momoi ke riko

"benar momoi-chan,kita harus menyiapkan 'sesuatu' dikamar mereka" bisik riko balik

'perasaanku tidak enak' batin GOM + Kagami sambil menatap kedua fujoshi itu

"... riko-san,, momoi-san,, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

*Krakk..

Kacamata midorima retak,gunting akashi jatuh,kuroko terpanah,kise dan aomine masih pelukan (?)kue mukun jatuh,kagami blushing,riko dan momoi bertossan ria. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada vyandra yg kini telah menjadi sosok gadis berumur 16 tahun,dengan rambut hitam tergerai,dan iris matanya yg sama dengan kuroko memandang mereka sadis (?) dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink berenda

"Vyandra-san.. kamu cantik sekali" komen kuroko tulus

"Momoi.. riko... dimana kau sembunyikan pakaianku?" tanya vyandra dengan background berpetir-petir dibelakangnya

"sudah kami buang hime-sama,kan anda harus berpenampilan anggun.." jawab momoi merinding

"akashi.. aku pinjam guntingmu sebentar" pinta vyandra,akashi melempar salah satu guntingnya

 ***ckris-ckris**

"HIME-SAMA?"

Vyandra menggunting gaunnya sampai selutut,lalu diikatnya rambut panjangnya menggunak tali renda berwarna putih,lalu kini ia tersenyum

"kalau begini baru aku tenang.." komen vyandra sambil tersenyum puas

' ada yg aneh pada putri ini...' pikir mereka kompak

"yasudahlah aku ngantuk.. oyasummi minna~" komen vyandra lalu kembali masuk kekamarnya

"kita sebaiknya juga segera tidur tetsuya.." sela akashi,lalu ia segera menarik lengan kuroko lalu menuju ke arah kamarnya

"kita sebaiknya juga kise.." komen aomine,kise mengangguk

"oyasummi.." komen kagami,lalu mereka bertiga segera masuk ke kamarnya

"fhuhuhu... ayo kita lakukan momoi-chan" bisik riko sambil tersenyum nista

"fhuhu ayo riko-chan.."

Kuroko meletakkan novelnya di atas meja yg berada di samping kasur,kasur dikamar itu memang simpel,namun ukurannya luar biasa besar,mungkin 10 kali lipat darii kasur readers semua (?) sementara akashi yg disebrang sana,meletakkan seluruh gunting-gunting dan katana di atas meja yg ada disana,diliriknya kuroko yg saat ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk tidur

"tetsuya..." panggil akashi,kuroko menatap akashi dengan wajah bingung

"ada apa akashi-kun?" tanya kuroko,akashi hanya tersenyum

"aku hanya memanggil mu saja,cepatlah tidur,besok mungkin hari yg berat bagi kita.." jawab akashi,kuroko mengangguk patuh

"baik akashi-kun..."

Kuroko segera memejamkan matanya,lalu ia tertidur pulas,akashi tersenyum lembut,ia mengelus surai biru milik kuroko dengan ia pun segera tidur disamping beralih ke pasangan kopi susu dikamar sebelah,terlihat sedari tadi kise terus bertengkar dengan aomine karna aomine masih saja sempat membaca majalah mai-channya

"Mou ~ aomine-cchi.. berhentilah membaca buku itu suu~ " omel kise lalu mengambil majalah itu dari aomine

"Houy kise? Jangan mengambil benda itu dariku.." kesal aomine seraya mengambil majalahnya kembali,namun dengan cepat kise kabur menjaga jarak darii aomine

"Jangan baca buku ini lagi suu~ " kesal kise sambil berusaha menghindari tangan aomine yg seraya mau menangkapnya

"Kise.. cepat kembalikan.. aku penasaran dengan gambar berikutnya?" omel aomine kesal

 ***ctik**

Kise yg sudah kesal itu langsung melempar majalah itu tepat di muka aomine ( ohh? Malangnya nasib si daki ini ) lalu ia segera naik ke kasur dan langsung tidur,dengan wajah kesal tentunya,aomine mengelus hidungya yg paling terasa sakit sekarang,lalu ia melirik ke arah kise dengan seringai di wajahnya

"Hehehe.. dia lucu kalau marah" komen aomine sambil meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja (Oh ternyata dia Cuma menggoda kise saudara-saudara (?) )

Keesokan paginya mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk serapan,pandangan mereka tidak henti-hentinya melirik vyandra,semalam mereka tidak terlalu melihat sosok gadis berumur 16 tahun vyandra,namun sekarang mereka benar-benar takjub dengan keimutan gadis yandree itu

"Minna~ kalian nanti siang akan ikut aku ke istana.." komen vyandra

"Heeeeeeeee? Istana suu~?" pekik kise yg langsung dibekep sama aomine,vyandra mengangguk

"aku ingin melantik kalian semua sebagai ksatria disana,,dan aku harap aku tidak mendengar keluhan dari kalian semua" jelas vyandra

"Huh? Ksatria? Boleh juga?" komen kagami

"terserah padamu saja nandayo~ bukan berarti aku setuju padamu nandayo~" tambah midorima

"Hime-sama... sebaiknya anda segera bersiap-siap" bisik riko,vyandra mengangguk

"baiklah minna~ silahkan nikmati serapannya.. dan tolong jangan menghabiskan cake coklat ku murasakibara" komen vyandra sambil melirik mukun yg mau memakan cake kesukaanya

"*nyam-nyam.. baiklah vya-chin.." jawab mukun kesal

" bagus.." komen vyandra lalu pergi

"Ne-ne? Bukannya setelah vyandra berubah wujud sifatnya berubah menjadi tenang suu~?" sela kise

"bukannya dia memang selalu tenang ya?" jawab kagami heran

'tenang apaan?' Pikir anak-anak GOM dengan kompaknya *lha?

"Pikiranmu terganggu ya Bakagami? Anak yg mirip akashi itu kau bilang tenang?" Omel si Hitem sambil menambah nama karakternya (?)

*ckris-ckris (?)

"Ho? Berani juga kau menyamakannya dengan ku daiki.."

'Semoga kau tenang di alam sama Ahomine/kun/cchi/chin'

"Uaaaaaaaaa? Aku belom pengen mati emak? Babe?" teriak aomine lalu ngebirit kabur,semuanya mendadak sweatdrop

Vyandra yg kebetulan melihat itu pun juga cengo sejenak dibuatnya,sebelum akhirnya ia turun dengan langkah pelan mirip maling (*ditabok vyandra) lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum seperti iklan pep*odent (?)

"Minna~ ayo kita ke hutan sekarang?" ajak vyandra tiba-tiba

"Hehh?" kaget mereka semua

"Vyandra-san? Bukannya lagi ada tugas?" tanya kuroko heran

"aku kabur.. hehehe akukan butuh refresing" jawab vyandra santai

 _'_ _ralat.. dia tidak berubah sedikitpun/nandayo/ssu'_

"Kita apain disana?" tanya kagami heran

"Kita main petak umpet.." jawab vyandra kembali dengan wajah dengan santai

*Semuanya sweatdrop

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

" Apa masa kecilmu kurang bahagia nandayo~?" Omel midorima sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya yg melorot 5 cm (?)

"berisik... kalian harus menurutiku,," komen vyandra lalu berjalan ke arah hutan

 ** _'_** ** _Makin hari sifatnya benar-benar niru aku/akashi/akashi-kun/akashi-chhi/aka-chin '_**

* * *

Mereka memasuki hutan tersebut dengan wajah kesal,bagaimana tidak? Sang putri Asbrud itu mengajak mereka masuk dengan menggunakan kuda, ohh? Bagaimana dengan mereka yg tidak bisa berkuda Vyandra Hime (?) mereka hanya bisa berjalan kaki memasuki hutan tersebut,oh? Tapi tidak dengan akashi dan kuroko,akashi bisa naik kuda sedangkan kuroko disuruh vyandra untuk bersamanya

"Hueeeeeee capek ssu~" rengek kise lalu guling-guling (?)

"Berisik kise.. rengekkan mu itu malah bikin aku tambah capek nandayo~ "

"... berikan aku majalah mai-chan dan aku akan hidup lagi"

"Nista sekali pikiranmu AHOMINE.."

"BERISIK BAKAGAMI..."

"..*kraus- are? Maibo ku habis?"

 ** _*Ckris-ckris_**

Mereka semua langsung kicep ketika melihat akashi sudah mengeluarkan gunting dan aura kegelapan yg keluar dari tubuhnya,tentu saja,mereka tau penyebab sang emperor gunting itu murka,penyebabnya tak lain adalah vyandra dan kuroko.

 ** _##Flash back##_**

"ano-vyandra-san? Kita kesana naik apa?" tanya kuroko bingung

"kita naik kuda kuroko..." jawab vyandra sambil nunjuk kuda-kuda yg berada di bawah pohon

 ** _*Hening.._**

 _Loading 25 %_

 _Loading 75 %_

 _Loading 100 %_

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"berisik.. entah perasaanku atau sekarang kalian sering teriak kayak banci taman l*wang?" Omel vyandra sambil nutup kuping

"KAMI BERTERIAK KAN GARA-GARA KAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?" Teriak Gom (minus akashi dan kuroko)+Kagami

"Huh? Tidak ada waktu lagi? Ayo cepat naik kuda kalian... 4 jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke istana.."

Vyandra dengan mudahnya naik ke kuda berwarna putih lembut kesayanganya,akashi pun segera naik ke kuda yg berwarna yg lain? Hanya diam ditempat (?)

"Kenapa kalian tidak naik?" tanya vyandra heran

"ano-vyandra-san? Aku tidak bisa naik kuda.." jawab kuroko

"aku juga suu~" komen kise,vyandra menatap ke arah kagami,aomine,mukun dan midorima

"Kalian juga?" tanya vyandra,mereka mengangguk

"tet..."

"Kuroko ayo naik... kau bersamaku saja" potong vyandra,semuanya bengong

"Arigatou Vyandra-chan.." komen kuroko,mata mereka membulat seketika

"Hai Tet-chan.." jawab vyandra

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" pekik kagami kaget

"VYANDRA-CHAN?" teriak Aomine tak kalah heboh

" TET-CHAN?" Teriak kise histeris

Aura kegelapan super dahsyat (?) keluar dari tubuh akashi, pandangan membunuh ia langsung arahkan ke vyandra yg cuek saja melihatnya,bukan hanya ucapannya yg tiba-tiba dipotong oleh vyandra,sekarang mereka berdua malah memanggil nama dengan panggilan akrab

".. terus kami bagai mana nandayo~?" tanya midorima membuka pembicaraan

"eto? Sebaiknya kalian nebeng akashi saja deh?sisanya lari" jawab vyandra juga bingung

"Fhuhuhuhu... adakah dari kalian yg ingin **NAIK**?" tanya akashi sambil tersenyum setan (?)

"TIDAK KAMI LARI SAJA/SSU~/NANDAYO~" Jawab mereka kompak

 ** _'_** ** _kami masih ingin hidup/ssu~/nandayo~'_**

 ** _## Flashback OFF##_**

Mereka sampai disebuah padang bunga yg sangat luas,disamping padang bunga tersebut terdapat air terjun yg sangat indah,mata mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap paronorma alam yg sangat indah itu,bahkan amarah akashi bisa hilang dibuatnya.

"Kita mainnya disini saja... ini tempat rahasiaku loh.. dulu hanya aku dan kedua kakakku yg mengetahui tempat ini.." ucap vyandra sambil memejamkan matanya

"..eto? emang kakakmu dimana?" tanya kagami

"Mereka di dalam kerajaan.. tepatnya sekarang tengah tertidur.. dan tak tau kapan mereka membuka mata mereka.." jawab vyandra dengan tatapan kosong

" BAKAGAMI? Apa yg baru saja kau katakan?" omel aomine sambil menabok kepala kagami

" aku kan tidak tau AHOMINE?" Omel kagami sengit

"ano~ vyandra-chan? Bukannya mau main petak umpet?" tanya kuroko,vyandra tersadar

"ahh? Benar juga? Ayo hompimpa.."

"Huhhh? Aku ikut?" komen akashi,vyandra mengangguk

"lebih banyak lebih bagus kan? Hehehe" jawab vyandra sambil tersenyum,akashi kicep

"..baiklah.."

"HEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

 ** _*CKRIS-CKRIS_**

"HOM-PIM-PAA"

 ** _(Vyandra,kuroko,dan akashi menang)_**

"HOM-PIM-PAAA"

 ** _(Kise,Kagami,Mukun menang)_**

"Cihh? Aku akan menang" komen aomine

"huh? Tentu saja aku yg akan menang nandayo~"

"HOM-PIM-PAAA..."

 ** _(Aomine menang)_**

" apa oha-san sedang tidak berpihak padaku nandayo?~" komen midorima sambil pundung dipojokan

" Hahaha.. midorima hitung sampai 100 ya? " sela vyandra sambil tersenyum

"jangan curang ssu~" tambah kise

"aku tidak akan curang nandayo~"

"Sip.. Ayo MULAI" komen aomine yg entah mengapa tiba-tiba antusias

Midorima menutup matanya lalu mulai menghitung,semuanya langsung mencar dan mencari tempat sembunyi,vyandra langsung manjat pohon dan menutup dirinya dengan rerimbunan daun-daun di pohon tersebut,kagami sembunyi di dalam goa,kuroko sembunyi dibalik bebatuan di tepi air terjun,akashi sembunyi diballik rerimbunan bunga-bunga,kise sembunyi dibalik semak-semak dekat persembunyian vyandra,aomine langsung nyebur ke air terjun (?),mukun dibalik pohon.

"...98..99..100... baiklah aku akan siap menemukan kalian nandayo~" teriak midrorima lalu memulai pencariannya

Pertama midorima mencari disekitar taman bunga,ia duduk di sebuah bebatuan,akashi yg sembunyi di dekat rimbunan bunga itu menjadi ketar-ketir dibuatnya,pandangan midorima tertuju pada surai merah diantara bunga-bunga yg semuanya berwarna putih itu,ia menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tawa

"akashi.. aku menemukanmu nandayo~ cepat keluar dari sana.." komen midorima,akashi tersentak

"kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya akashi sewot

"kalau mencari tempat sembunyi yg sesuai nandayo~ warna rambutmu terlalu mencolok di bunga putih itu nandayo~" jawab midorima,akashi hanya mendengus kesal dibuatnya

"Ciihh..."

Kali ini mereka berada di air terjun,midorima dan akashi sweadtrop melihat gelembung-gelembung air dari dasar air terjun,makin lama makin banyak,dan tiba-tiba aomine keluar dari sana dengan nafas ketar-ketir,akashi dan midorima yg melihat itu sweatdrop

" kenapa kau sembunyi disana nandayo~?" tanya midorima heran

"haaah..haahhh... aku ingin nyelam.. itu saja" jawab aomine

"sungguh bodoh sekali Daiki.." tambah akashi

"Urussai.."

"tinggal 5 orang lagi.. huhh" komen midorima lalu pergi ke arah semak-semak

 ** _*ckrek-ckrek_**

"huh?"

Suara kamera terdengar dari balik semak-semak, midorima menghela nafas kesal,ia sangat tau siapa si raja selfie diantara teman-temannya. Aomine dan akashi yg mendengar itupun hanya bisa cengo dibuatnya

"kise.. aku menemukanmu.. cepat keluar dari sana" komen midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamata

"Wahhh... midorima-cchi sugoi suu~" kagum kise

"kau saja yg bodoh sembunyi sambil berfoto.. ryota" komen akashi

"Hidoi.. aominecchi kok basah suu~?" tanya kise heran

"Dia sembunyi di dalam air terjun nandayo~" jawab midorima

"Hahahaha... Ahominecchi" ledek kise yg langsung kena gampar oleh aomine

 ** _'_** ** _tinggal 4 lagi'_**

Tatapan kise teralih pada atas pohon,terlihat vyandra menyuruh kise untuk diam,kise mengangguk lalu tersenyum yg melihat kise mulai tersenyum menatap kise dengan wajah curiga,begitu pula dengan akashi dan aomine

"kau kenapa kise?" tanya aomine

"tidak ada suu~ ayo cari mereka lagi ssu~" jawab kise enteng

 ** _'_** ** _pasti ada sesuatu disekitar sini'_** batin mereka bertiga kompak

"aku akan mencari lagi disekitar sini.." komen midorima lalu berkeliling

" kau kenapa kise?" tanya aomine masih penasaran

"aku tau tempat persembunyian vyandra suu~" jawabnya,iris heterochome akashi mengkilat,ia menyeringai kejam

" cepat beritau ryouta.." perintah akashi,vyandra yg melihat langsung kesal

"pasti dia berencana mengerjai ku.." komen vyandra kesal

"itu gak boleh ssu~" tolak kise

 ** _*ckris-ckris_**

"HIDOIIIIIIII..."

"Ryouta..."

"iya-iya suu~.. vyandra ada di..."

"Murasakibara aku menemukanmmu..."

Teriakan midorima berhasil membuat akashi berpaling dari arah kise,kise yg melihat itu mengelus dadanya sementara vyandra ia juga menghela nafas panjang,midorima muncul dengan mukun dibelakangnya,mukun yg melihat vyandra di atas pohon langsung khawatir (?)

"vya-chin hati-hati.. nanti kalau jatuh gimana?" tanya mukun dengan aura polos luar biasa

"Huhhh?"

Secepat kilat vyandra langsung sembunyi di balik rerimbunan pohon,akashi nyengir,lalu ia mengeluarkan api dari tanganya,semua sweatdrop

"apa yg kau lakukan akashi?" tanya aomine

"hanya ingin membakar _'pohon'_ " jawab akashi

 _'_ _dia ingin membunuh vya-cchi suu'_ pekik kise dalam hati (?)

"fhuhuhuhu.."

" kau benar-benar mau membunuhku TEME?" tanya vyandra sembari melompat turun dari atas pohon

 ** _'_** ** _yang benar saja.. pohon itu tingginya 10 meter..'_**

"ya-chin? Apa kakimu gak patah?" tanya mukun

"nggak kok..."

"..vyandra aku menemukanmu" komen midorima masih sweatdrop,sementara vyandra hanya cuek saja

" masa bodo.. yg jelas aku harus beri pelajaran si kucing garong ini" komen vyandra sambil menatap akashi sinis,akashi tersenyum (iblis)

"fhuhuhuhuhu... berani juga kau.."

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA.. SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMIIIIIIIIIIII..." teriak kise nyaring

"Athourrrrrr hentikan merekaaaaaa?" omel aomine athour sweatdrop

"Vyandra... Akashi.. Jangan bertengkar,,, bantu midorima cari yg lainnya?" pinta athour,mereka berdua mengangguk patuh (?)

Kali ini mereka menelusuri di pinggir rerimbunan semak-semak,midorima tertarik dengan sebuah gua yg tak jauh dari air terjun tersebut,lalu dengan langkah pasti ia memasuki gua hanya dimulut gua saja sih (?) mendengar suara aneh dari gua tersebut,midorima lebi memilih untuk cari aman,dan kembali menuju teman-temannya

"lha? Kok kembali?" tanya vyandra heran

"aku cari aman saja nandayo~" jawab midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatnya

"Huhh..."

"aka-chin aku menemukan madu? Kalian mau?" tanya mukun sambil melihatkan sarang lebah berukuran besar tersebut kepada mereka

"ngingggggg..."

Ribuan lebah keluar dari sarang lebah yg dibawa oleh mukun,semuanya mati kutu,bahkan vyandra dan akashi tidak bisa mengeluarkan panah dan gunting mereka (?) menghadapi ratusan lebah mungkin itu mudah (menurut akashi) namun kalau ribuan itu keterlaluan,secepat yg mereka bisa mereka langsung berlari dari kejaran lebah tersebut

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEREKA BANYAK SEKALI SSU~" teriak kise ketakutan

"MAKANYA AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN MAKHLUK SIALAN INI..." teriak aomine

"ATSUSHI Bersiaplah setelah ini ***ckris-ckris**..." umpat akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya

"Aka-chin maaf.. habis aku lapar..." jawab mukun sambil memeluk sarang lebah di tanganya

"CEPAT LEPASKAN ITU NANDAYO~" pekik midorima geram

"... ahhh kita nyebur ke air terjun itu sekarang" komen vyandra sambil nunjuk air terjun

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI BEGOKKKKK..."

"crasshhh..."

Dengan cepat mereka langsung nyemplung kedalam air terjun tersebut,setelah lebah-lebah itu pergi mereka dengan kesal minta ampun keluar,aomine dan kise langsung melepas baju mereka,akashi,mukun,dan midorima memilih untuk mengeringkan diri di perapian yg dibuat vyandra menutupi dirinya dengan kain tebal

"Untung aku membawa baju ganti dan kain tebal... kalau tidak aku bisa mati disini.." umpat vyandra kesal

"Atsushi ***ckris-ckris** bersiaplah..." komen akashi mode yandree sekarang (?) sementara mukun tengah berdoa dengan tulus sekarang (?)

"apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Jantung mereka nyaris copot seketika,kuroko dengan wajah datarnya berdiri dihadapan mereka sekarang,akashi langsung stay cool,sementara vyandra hanya tersenyum. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yg sudah retak karena diinjek akashi tadi sebelum nyebur (?)

"kuroko.. aku menemukanmu nandayo~" komen midorima

"ano- kenapa kalian bisa basah?" tanya kuroko agak khawatir

"sebelum itu tetsuya.. kenapa kamu tidak sembunyi?" tanya akashi heran

"aku bersembunyi disini,,dan ketika kalian kesini sepertinya kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku..." jawab kuroko,semuanya sweatdrop

"..sekarang tinggal mencari kagami saja nandayo~"

"tunggu pakaian kami kering dulu ssu~" komen kise manyun

30 menit kemudian mereka mulai mencari lagi,hanya tinggal kagami saja yg belum ketemu,akashi menatap gua tadi dengan tampang curiga

"shintaro.. coba kau masuk,, gua itu membuatku penasaran.." perintah akashi,midorima yg awalnya mau menolak,namun ia berpikir bila ia masih sayang nyawa,dengan terpaksa ia menuruti perintah akashi itu

Midorima memasuki gua tersebut dengan perasaan anyem-anyem (?) bagaimana tidak,suara yg ia dengar tadi masih terdengar dan sekarang malah makin keras,dengan berlahan ia masuk lebih dalam lagi,iba-tiba batu disampingnya seperti digeser sesuatu

"Huaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... aku belum membeli lucky itemku hari ini nandayo~" pekik midorima,sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya,perasaan midorima makin ketar-ketir dibuatnya

"hoo? Midorima? Sepertinya kau berhasil menemukanku.."

 _1 detik.._

 _5 detik..._

 _10 detik..._

"KAMVREEEEEEEET TERNYATA ELOOOO KAGAMI? GUE UDAH MIKIR YG KAGAK-KAGAK TADI ~NANDAYOOO" Omel midorima mendadak OOC,kagami sweatdrop

"... sepertinya kau salah makan midorima" komen kagami sweatdrop

Lalu midorima dan kagami keluar dari gua,yg lainnya bertepuk tangan melihat keberhasilan midorima mencari mereka,midorima mengurut keningnya pusing,hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk cencer

" sepertinya kita harus ke villa dan bersiap-siap ke istana.." komen vyandra,mereka semua mengangguk

" horeeeee istana suu~" ucap kise senang

"tapi kita akan lari lagi kan?" omel aomine kesal

"ohya midorima,, karna kamu menang kamu bisa naik kuda bareng akashi.." sela vyandra,kacamata midorima makin retak

"Nahhh shintaro... apa kau mau naik kuda sama **AKU**?" tanya akashi tersenyum (tersenyum iblis maksudnya)

"a..aku lari saja nandayo~" jawab midorima cepat

"ayo cepat.. kita harus segera bersiap.. tak kusangka ini menghabiskan banyak waktu.. huhh" omel vyandra sambil menaiki kudanya

"INI SEBENARNYA ULAH SIAPA/SSU~/NANDAYO~/?" Pekik mereka semua kompak

"Huhh?"

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ABALKAN PARA READERS SEMUA (ditendang) Please Review bila gak mau juga gak papa,SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ^^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**April : Malam semuanya,hehehehehe gomen agak telat aku lagi sibuk dengan ff baru hehehe *nyengir***

 **Hitsugaya : END kapan dilanjutin oy? sejak kapan aku di PHK**

 **April : Hitsu-chan aku gak pernah nge-PHK in anak manis sepertimu TwT**

 **Kuroko : Author-san lebih baik menyelesaikan yg sudah ada saja..**

 **Akashi : Ku hancurkan kau bila tidak melanjutkan,dan aku dengan senang hati mewakili para readers untuk-**

 **April : Kalau begitu jaa- ^^ (?)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Supranatural,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: GoM+Kagami + OC**

* * *

Kuroko memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin,sekarang ia tengah bercosplay-ralat.. berpakaian seperti jendral-jendral diluar negri,pakaian yg dominan putih itu terlihat kurang cocok dengan tubuhnya yg kecil,namun tidak apa karena pakaian itu nyaman menurutnya

"... tetsuya.." panggil akashi,kuroko menoleh

"ada apa akashi-kun?"

"dasimu tidak rapi tetsuya.." jawab akashi,kuroko langsung memandang dasinya,benar saja,dasinya terlihat berantakkan sekali

"ahh.. kau benar akashi-kun.."

"Sini aku rapikan.. dan jangan menolak tetsuya.. karena akau MUTLAK"

Kuroko hanya kicep,lalu membiarkan akashi merapikan dasinya,ia gugup saat itu,namun mungkin bisa tertutupi dengan pokerfacenya. Selesai merapikan dasi kuroko akashi beralih pada kostum kuroko,katanya sih merapikan,tapi ternyata Cuma modus doang (dilempar gunting)

"ano-akashi-kun.. itu sudah rapi.." komen kuroko heran

"ini belum rapi tetsuya..." jawab akashi tegas,kuroko hanya menatap heran ke akashi

"KUROKO-CCHI..AKASHI-CCHI... VYA-CCHI SUDAH MEMANGGIL KITAAAAA...SSU~" Teriak kise sambil membanting pintu kamar mereka berdua

 ** _*ckris-ckris (?)_**

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Akashi-kun hentikan.. nanti seragam kise-kun bisa sobek.." sela kuroko,ia tau betul pasti cowok merah api ini pasti akan melempar gunting ke arah kise

"Cihhh... awas nanti kau ryouta" kesal akashi lalu berlalu

"Kenapa akashi-cchi marah padaku ssu~? Kuroko-cchi imut sekali ssu~" puji kise antusias

"Domo~"

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah tatapan mereka tertuju pada Midorima,aomine,akashi,mukun,dan kagami terlihat terpaku menatap seseorang,reflek mereka berdua langsung mengikuti arah pandangan yg lain,terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan iris biru langit seperti kuroko,ia memakai gaun berwarna hitam dan putih berenda dan hiasan mahkota melengkapinya.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu.. aku muak tau" omel si gadis yg tak lain adalah vyandra

 ** _'_** ** _Dia benar-benar Vyandra?/vya-cchi/vya-chin/vyandra-chan'_**

"Kyaaaaaaa? Mereka langsung terpanah melihat HIME-sama? Hime-sama terlihat lebih anggun sekarang" komen momoi,vyandra hanya memutar bola matanya kesall

"Ukhhh.. aku ingin cepat selesai.." umpatnya kesal

"Hime-sama.. kereta sudah siap.." sela riko,vyandra mengangguk

"Baiklah ayo pergi... dan kalian semua mau jadi PATUNG seberapa lama lagi?" omel vyandra yg langsung membuat mereka tersadar

"ehh?"

"ayo cepat sebelum aku panah kalian semua.." omel vyandra lalu masuk kedalam kereta kuda super besar itu

 ** _'_** ** _sepertinya dia lagi badmood ?ssu~/Nandayo~'_**

Mereka semua duduk di dalam kereta itu,momoi dan riko terlihat bergosip di samping mereka,sementara mereka berdelapan hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara

"Vyandra-chan manis sekali.." puji kuroko memecahkan keheningan

"Arigatou tet-chan,, tapi aku sebenarnya agak _RISIH_ dengan pakaian ini.." jawab vyandra

 ** _'_** ** _kau benar-benar RISIH /Ssu~?Nandayo~'_**

"Sekarang mungkin kau terlihat lebih _'Layak'_ disebut putri.." komen akashi santai

 ** _*ctik (perempatan siku-siku nongol)_**

"Fhuhuhu.. maaf saja kalau sebelumnya aku tidak 'Layak' akashi.." jawab vyandra sambil tersenyum sinis

"Siapapun tolong hentikan mereka ssu~" bisik kise ke yg lainnya

"aku tidak mau mati nandayo~" jawab midorima lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

"*nyam-nyam.. biarin saja kise-chin" tambah mukun

"Jangan terlalu dipusingkan kise.. aku tidak mau melihatmu mati sekarang.." sela aomine

"Hidoi aomine-cchi.. aku juga tidak ingin mati ssu~" jawab kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya,aomine tersedak

"Sepertinya kita sudah hampir sampai.." sela kagami

Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada tembok istana yg terlihat tinggi dan kokoh sekali,tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang,terlihat ribuan prajurit dan ratusan maid berjajar menyambut mereka semua,bahkan masyarakat negri tersebut jika ikut andil dalam penyambutan tersebut

"Su-SOGOI SSU~" teriak kise yg langsung dibekep sama aomine

"Baiklah kita turun disini..." jawab vyandra

"aku seperti raja saja.." komen kagami melihat lautan manusia dihadapan mereka yg sepertinya tidak sabar menantikan siapa yg keluar dari kereta itu

"Huhh.. berisik sekali nandayo~" komen midorima

Seorang pengawal langsung membukakan pintu kereta,lalu dengan sopan ia membantu vyandra untuk keluar dari kereta tersebut,setelah vyandra keluar pengawal itu pun langsung berjongkok dan menunduk,dengan tangan kiri ia tempelkan ke tangan kananya

"HIME-SAMA SUDAH KEMBALI..."

"AKU KIRA DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL,,, SYUKURLAH.."

"HIME-SAMA KAMI SAYANG PADAMAU..."

"HIME-SAMA KAMI MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI LAGIIII?"

"HIME-SAMA TAMBAH CANTIKK.."

"JANGAN PERGI LAGI HIME-SAMA..."

Suara teriakan masyarakat langsung membuat pendengaran GOM+Kagami terganggu,vyandra yg melihat rakyatnya antusias ikut tersenyum,lalu ia mengangkat tanganya menyuruh mereka semua tenang,dan keheningan langsung tercipta

"aku ingin mengenalkan kepada kalian calon ksatria yg akan membantu kita melawan Shinigami dan iblis yg sedang mengancam negri kita saat ini... Keluarlah para kstaria"

Gom+ kagami langsung keluar dari kereta tersebut,melihat cowok-cowok tampan yg keluar,para perempuan langsung histeris melihat mereka semua,bahkan ada juga yg pingsan

"Kyaaaaaaaaa? Siapa cowok berambut kuning itu? KAKUIIIIIIIIIII..."

"KYAAAA... YANG MATA MERAH DAN EMAS ITU GANTENG BANGETTTTTT..."

"Eh? YG kulitnya agak ITEM itu SEKSI BANGET KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Yang pakek kacamata itu.. KYAAAAAAA TOLONG NIKAHIN AKUUUUUUUU"

"Yang tinggi kayak TITAN ITU JUGA KEREN... AKU MOHON JADILAH PACARKU."

"HUWAAA? YG ALIS GANDA ITU JUGA KEREN HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"EH? HAMPIR SAJA AKU TAK MELIHATNYA.. COWOK KECIL ITU IMUT SEKALIIIII? JADILAH ANAKKKUUUUUU"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan perempuan-perempuan di sekitar mereka,bahkan kuroko yg pokerface pun terlihat kicep mengetahui ada yg menyadari keberadaanya. Suara riuh tersebut tidak berlangsung lama,tepukkan tangan sang putri membuat mereka semua kembali terdiam.

"Hari ini aku akan melantik mereka semua menjadi ksatrian yg akan melindungi negri ini.. jadi aku harap kalian bisa menerima mereka sebagai ksatria negri kita" lanjut vyandra,semuanya langsung membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang putri dan juga para ksatria

Mereka memasuki istana,disana terlihat para petinggi kerajaan membungkuk dan memberi hormat pada mereka, seorang penasehat kerajaan memberikan pedang berwarna keemasan kepada vyandra,lalu ia berdiri di depan GOM+Kagami,mereka langsung duduk dengan posisi hormat pada vyandra (sebenarnya akashi malas amat.. tapi ia terpaksa karna ia harus dilantik sebagai ksatria) vyandra mengadahkan pedang itu

"Akashi seijuuro,Kise ryota,Midorima Shintaro,Aomine daiki,Murasakibara Atsushi,Kuroko tetsuya,dan Kagami taiga,atas nama kerajaan Gracellia aku melantik kalian menjadi Ksatria negri ini dan berjanji untuk melindungi kerajaan Gracellia ini,apakah kalian bersedia?"Tanya vyandra dengan serius,mereka bertujuh mengangguk

"KAMI BERSEDIA/SSU~/NANDAYO~" Jawab mereka kompak

Vyandra tersenyum,lalu ia memakaikan jubah berwarna putih ke kuroko,merah keemasan pada akashi,merah marun pada kagami,biru dongker pada aomine,kuning pada kise,hijau pada midorima,dan ungu pada mukun

"Dengan ini kalian telah menjadi ksatria negri ini.. berilah sambutan pada ksatria baru kita.."

Suara tepukkan menggema diruangan super besar itu,beberapa orang mengucapkan selamat pada GOM+kagami yg hanya dijawab oleh senyum canggung,sementara vyandra tengah duduk di singgasananya dengan tangan mengurut keningnya pusing

"benar-benar melelahkan hari ini.." umpatnya kesal

"Braaaaaakkk... HIME-SAMA? SHINIGAMI MUNCUL DI TENGAH KOTAA.."

Suara teriakan si pengawal membuat semuanya panik,vyandra berdiri lalu berjalan ke luar istana sambil mengenggam erat panahnya

"Para ksatria.. Ayo kita basmi Shinigami sialan itu.." ucap vyandra,mereka mengangguk

"Baik..."

Sementara itu sosok yg diyakini sebagai shinigami itu terlihat memegang seorang anak perempuan, dijambaknya rambut pirang anak itu lalu seringai muncul di wajahnya,ia mencium kening si bocah,dan tak lama kemudian si bocah ambruk dengan pandangan hampa

"slrp... jiwa anak-anak memang enak.." ucapnya sambil menjilat jempolnya

"SYUTTTTTTTTTT..."

Sebuah panah perak meluncur dengan derasnya dipipi shinigami itu,wajahnya sedikit tergores,dan darah hitam keluar dari sana,ditatapnya vyandra yg saat ini tengah menyobek gaunnya sampai kelutut (lagi?) dan disamping vyandra terdapat akashi dkk yg siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing

"vya-cchi apa yg terjadi pada anak itu ssu~?" tanya kise khawatir

"... anak itu akan terus begitu sampai jiwanya kembali..." jawab vyandra lirih

"Fhuhu tak kusangka kau masih hidup putri tengik? Aku kira nijimura berhasil mengambil jiwamu.." komen shinigami itu

"Ohh? Jadi si iblis sialan itu namanya nijimura... awas saja dia.." omel vyandra nahan emosi

"Yasudahlah... biar kali ini aku yg merebut jiwamu.."

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia langsung melompat kedepan,vyandra menutup matanya,lalu dihadapannya sekarang terdapat seekor burung cendrawasih raksasa menghadang shinigami itu,shinigami itu berhasil berkelit,dan terus berlari menuju vyandra,sementara itu,vyandra? Tersenyum? Ia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat shinigami itu

"kena kau..."

"Duaaaaarhhhhhhhh..."

"Ukhhhhhhhhh..."

Tubuh shinigami itu terpental beberapa meter,darah berwarna hitam itu keluar dari mulutnya,diliriknya vyandra yg saat ini tengah tersenyum licik ke arahnya,Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Oh.. ternyata shinigami itu tidak tau bila vyandra sudah memanahnya dengan panah ledakkan,dan ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat itu

"Vyandra? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan anak ini?" tanya aomine,vyandra menggeleng

"jiwanya telah diambil.. mana bisa aku membuat jiwa baru kan?" jawab vyandra kesal

"Hey vyandra? Boleh aku menyiksanya?" tanya akashi

" Lakukan saja.. sampai dia beritau gimana caranya mendapatan jiwa yg mereka ambil kembali.." jawab vyandra enteng

"Cih? Kau terlalu meremehkan ku bocah-bocah sialan.." umpat shinigami itu kesal

"... sudah cukup haizaki"

Suara itu tepat dibelakang vyandra,dengan reflek ia langsung melompat menjauhi asal suara,seorang pria berjubah dengan tanduk menghiasi kepalanya,semuanya segera menjaga jarak dan berubah serius,pria itu tertawa mengerikan

"Hahahaha... lihatlah haizaki.. mereka lemah.. jangan membuatku tertawa.." ledeknya

"Kau sudah tertawa baka... mereka licik.." jawab shinigami yg bernama haizaki itu

" syuuuuuuuutttt..."

Sebuah gunting merah melesat diantara keduanya,membuat pandangan mereka tertuju pada mata heterochome itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan akashi. Sosok itu menyeringai terhadap akashi,lalu ia mengeluarkan cahaya hitam dari tanganya

"akashi.. selimuti tubuhmu dengan apimu.. cahaya hitam ditanganya itu sangat berbahaya.." bisik vyandra

"Huhh? Kita lihat siapa yg paling berbahaya.." jawab akashi sembari tersenyum meremehkan pada vyandra

"(perempatan siku-siku nongol dikepala vyandra) nih orang emang kagak bisa dibilang kali ya?"

"Huaahh aku bisa lihat pertarungan seperti di Hollywod itu ssu~" komen kise kesenangan

"kalian tidak membantu akashi?" tanya vyandra sweatdrop

" tentu saja tidak.. aku tidak mau kena gunting nyasarnya.." jawab aomine

"yang punya kekuatan kan kalian nandayo~ jadi kalian yg seharusnya melawan mereka nandayo~" tambah midorima

"ya udah ah gue nonton akashi saja.." komen vyandra lalu duduk disamping kuroko (Authour kicep)

Benturan dan ledakkan tidak terelakkan lagi,sosok itu terus menyerang akashi dengan cahaya hitam ditanganya namun dengan mudah akashi menghindarinya dan berbalik memukul perut sosok itu menggunakan sarung katananya yg sudah dibaluti kekuatan apinya

"... Ukhhhh.. bocah sialan"

"Hahahaha.. sekarang kau tau kan kalau mereka itu kuat? Hanamiya?" ledek haizaki

"Berisik kau.. saat ini kita mundur dulu.." umpat hanamiya lalu menghilang,begitu pula dengan haizaki

"... mereka kabur?" tanya kagami

"dilihat bagaimanapun mereka kabur... kagami-kun.." jawab kuroko

"... maafakan aku.. aku pasti akan merebut jiwamu kembali..maaf"

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada vyandra yg sedang merangkul anak perempuan yg sudah kehilangan jiwanya itu,vyandra memang diam namun mereka semua tau bila putri itu sedang menangis didalam. Seorang perempuan menghambur ke arah mereka,dengan erat ia memeluk anak perempuan itu

"Hime-sama.. tolonglah anak saya... saya mohon" pinta wanita itu

"... tentu saja.. aku pasti menyelamatkannya.. ibu tenang saja"

"..."

Suasana di ruang makan istana begitu hening,hanya dentingan peralatan makan yg terdengar di ruangan besar itu,vyandra menatap makananya dengan pandangan kosong,akashi melanjutkan makannya namun dengan perasaan campur aduk,kuroko dan midorima,aomine kagami dan kise langsung tidak bisa makan

"... aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.." komen vyandra tiba-tiba

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada gadis beriris biru langit itu, raut wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah yg luar biasa,mereka yg melihat itu hanya diam.

"... bagaimana caranya mendapatkan jiwa mereka kembali?" tanya akashi

"... sebenarnya ada 2.." jawab vyandra,mereka semua mulai tertarik

"apa ssu~?" tanya kise

" yang pertama... shimigami yg memakan jwa tersebut harus mengeluarkan jiwa yg dimakannya kembali..."

"cotto? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kita bisa mengalahkan mereka tadi kan?" omel kagami

"... aku belum selesai bicara kagami..." komen vyandra sambil menatap kagami sinis

"... baik"

".. yang kedua menyatukan kekuatan penyembuh dan waktu.."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening, mereka tau vyandra mempunyai kemampuan penyembuh,namun kekuatan waktu? Mereka tidak tau apa-apa,vyandra melepas kalung dilehernya

"sebenarnya kalung ini memiliki kekuatan waktu.." sela vyandra

"terus?" komen akashi

"namun.. untuk membuka segel dari batu ini.. ke 8 kristal harus bersinar mengelilingi kalung ini... makanya kalian harus cepat menemukan pasangan kristal kalian.. sehingga segel di kristal kalian dapat terbuka dan bisa menyinari kalung ini.." jelas vyandra,semuanya mengangguk paham

"... masalahnya adalah waktu.." sela momoi

"waktu?" tanya aomine bingung

"waktu kita tinggal 1 bulan lagi.." tambah riko

"vyandra? Bisa kau jelaskan nandayo~? Bukan berarti aku tertarik nandayo~" tanya midorima dengan sifat tsunderenya

"... sebenarnya aku mengggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membuat pelindung bagi tubuh mereka yg jiwanya hilang.. itu mencegah untuk tubuh mereka membusuk.." jawab vyandra

"1 bulan? Itu waktu yg singkat ssu~" ucap kise heran

"... huhh? Kita harus bertaruh.." komen akashi sambil tersenyum sinis

"Yaaaa begitu lah.." ucap vyandra sambil meminum teh vanilanya

"Hime-sama... hyuga sudah kembali" sela riko,vyandra mengangguk

"suruh dia langsung menemuiku.. sekarang"

"baik Hime-sama.."

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pria berkacamata masuk,lalu segera memberi hormat pada vyandra dan Kuroko dkk,lalu kemudian ia berdiri,tatapannya terlihat serius sekali.

"apa kau sudah menemukannya? Hyuga?" tanya vyandra,hyuga mengangguk

"saya menemukan ke-6 pasangan kristal tersebut.. 3 diutara yaitu ular,gagak,kupu-kupu.. 3 diselatan yaitu elang,kalajengking,dan musang.. jarakanya kira-kira 100 KM dari sini.." jawab hyuga,vyandra tersenyum

"kerja bagus hyuga... sekarang istirahatlah..." hyuga yg mendengar itu langsung mengangguk,lalu segera keluar dari ruang makan tersebut

".. jadi kita akan berpencar vyandra-chan?" tanya kuroko,vyandra mengangguk

"akashi... kau bersama midorima,kise dan murasakibara... sedangkan aku bersama kuroko,aomine dan kagami" ucap vyandra,hampir saja gunting maha sakti (?) akashi keluar dari sakunya

" kita punya waktu 6 hari..." lanjut vyandra lagi

"*krauus-kraus? Bukannya kita punya waktu 1 bulan ya-chin?" tanya mukun heran

"..tubuhku akan berubah menjadi kecil 6 hari lagi... 2 jam lagi kita berangkat.." komen vyandra tiba-tiba

"Haaaaaa?" kaget momoi dan riko

"JANGAN BERCANDAA /NANDAYO~/SSU~" pekik GOM+Kagami kompak

"Urusai.. aku tidak bercanda.. waktu kita Cuma dikit BAKA... " omel vyandra

"Masalahnya kami tidak bisa naik kuda ssu~" sela kise

"Aku dan akashi akan mengajari kalian..." jawab vyandra enteng,sementara akashi kini tengah tertawa (iblis)

 ** _'_** ** _kita bakalan mati'_**

* * *

 ** _Taraaaaa! gimana? makin abstrak kan? tentu saja ini kan fanfict buatanku ^^ (?) hehe Kriikk...Krikkk...Krikk_**

 ** _Kalau begitu jaa nee sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^_**

 ** _Silahkan Review ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**April : *diem*  
**

 **Aomine : Ouy,,kau kenapa?**

 **April: Aku lagi kekurangan ide T-T**

 **Kise: Ganbatte ssu~ nanti kalau ceritanya gak dilanjutin kepopuleranku bisa berkurang ssu~**

 **Midorima : Bu-bukannya aku perduli nanodayo~ kasihan yang menunggu cerita ini nanodayo~**

 **April : Haii-haii aku akan berjuang T^T**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Fantasy,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: GoM+Kagami + OC**

* * *

"Aku dan akashi akan mengajari kalian..." jawab vyandra enteng,sementara akashi kini tengah tertawa (iblis)

 ** _'_** ** _kita bakalan mati'_** batin mereka kompak

Pelatihan iblis mereka pun dimulai (?) kise dan aomine dari tadi terus diteror gunting oleh akashi,sekali-kali nyawa mereka berhasil selamat (?) karena vyandra dengan baik hati memanah gunting akashi sampai nancep di pohon-pohon.

"Yeeeeeeeee aku bisa ssu~" teriak kise sambil terus menunggangi kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh

"wahh hebat juga dia.. dia seperti mencopy gerakkan ku saja.." komen vyandra tersenyum kagum

"kise memang bisa mencopy gerakkan kita.. itu mungkin kelebihannya" sela aomine,vyandra mengangguk maklum

"Gimana denganmu DAIKI?" tanya akashi tiba-tiba,aomine langsung latihan lagi (?)

"Midorima,mukun,kagami,dan kuroko gimana?" tanya vyandra pada akashi

"30 menit lagi mereka semua pasti bisa.." jawab akashi sambil tersenyum sadis

"huhhh? Dari mana kau tau?" komen vyandra

"karena aku MUTLAK dan **ABSOLUT**.." jawab akashi

Mendengar penuturan akashi,vyandra hanya menutup telinganya,malas amat bicara dengan raja gunting disampingnya (?) 30 menit kemudian,benar apa yg dikatakan akashi,mereka semua bisa berkuda dengan baik,malah mereka semua malah balapan sampai ke atas bukit

"Huhhh? Sudah waktunya.. momoi dan riko pasti sudah menyiapkan bekal kami.." komen vyandra,ia bertepuk sekali dan semua kuda yg ditunggangi GOM+Kagami langsung berlari kearahnya

"Huwaaa... vya-cchi pawang kuda ya ssu~?" tanya kise yg langsung dapat lemparan panah gratis dari vyandra

"HIDOI SSU~"

"Sudah saatnya kita berangkat.." komen vyandra lalu langsung menaiki kudanya

Didepan momoi dan riko langsung memberikan perbekalan mereka semua,mulai dari makanan,pakaian,hingga senjata pun sudah dipersiapkan mereka. Setelah mendapat perbekalan yg cukup,mereka langsung berpencar,Akashi,Midorima,Kise,dan mukun ke utara,sementara vyandra,kuroko,kagami,dan aomine ke arah selatan

 ** _# Akashi,midorima,mukun,dan kise #_**

" ne minna? Aku lapar?" sela si raksasa mukun

"moouu murasakibara-cchi.. kita baru 30 menit naik kuda ssu~" komen kise heran

"benar nandayo~ dan juga baru 30 menit yg lalu kau makan nandayo~" tambah midorima

"Mouu.. aka-chin aku mau makan.. aku lapar..." rengek mukun,akashi menggeleng

"yang dikatakan ryota dan shintaro itu benar.. setidaknya nanti ketika matahari terbenam.." sela akashi

Mukun yang mendengar itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal,ia kesal dengan akashi namun ia tidak bisa membantahnya,oh,dia tidak akan mau terkena gunting atau katana dari akashi. Matahari mulai terbenam,sekarang mereka tengah beristirahat disebuah gua

"*kraus-kraus-kraus..."

"murasakibara-cchi pelan-pelan ssu~"

"kraus-kraus-kraus.."

"jika kau terus melakukan seperti itu kau akan tersedak nandayo~ bukan berarti aku perduli nandayo~"

"kraus-kraus-kraus..."

"ckris-ckris..."

"Uhuukk..."

Dan sukses mukun tersedak karena suara gunting akashi (?) akashi yg melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang,midorima dan kise yg melihat itu langsung merinding.

 ** _'_** ** _kenapa kami bisa sekelompok dengan dia nandayo~/ssu~'_**

 ** _(mari kita intip vyandra,kuroko,kagami,dan aomine)_**

 ** _# Vyandra,kuroko,kagami,aomine #_**

"ITU MAKANAN KU BAKAGAMIIIIIII..."Umpat Aomine ketika makananya tidak sengaja dimakan kagami

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA AHOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." balas kagami geram

"ano- kaga-"

"KAU PASTI SENGAJA KANNNNNN?" Bentak aomine memotong ucapan kuroko,kuroko yg melihat itu hanya sweatdrop

"TENTU SAJA TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK..."

"Houy kalian-"

"BAKAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

 ** _*Ctik (satu permpatan siku-siku nongol dikepala vyandra)_**

"AHOMINEEE TEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE..."

 ** _*ctik (dua perempatan nongol)_**

"BAKAAA - *jleb-jleb..."

Panah vyandra langsung menancap di dahi BAKA dan AHO tersebut dan dengan tidak elegannya (?) mereka berdua langsung tepar di tanah (?) vyandra mengibas-ngibas tanganya sembari tersenyum

"makanya dengar perkataanku dasar Baka dan Aho.." omel vyandra kesal

"vyandra-chan... sepertinya aku kasihan melihat aomine-kun dan kagami-kun.." sela kuroko

"hehe.. aku juga kasihan sih.. yasudahlah aku sadarkan mereka.." komen vyandra

Ia mencabut panah-panah yg nancep di kening kagami dengan aomine (?),lalu ia meletakkan tangannya masing-masing di kening mereka berdua,seberkas sinar putih keluar dari kedua telapak tanganya,dan tak lama kemudian kagami dan aomine sadar

"AMPUNI KAMI HIME-SAMAAAAAA.." komen mereka berdua kompak,vyandra yg melihat itu langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya

".. Ma-ma.. daijobu.. asal kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi..." jawab vyandra

"WAKARIMASHITTA~"

 ** _(Sweatdrop)_**

'vyandra... aku merasakan bila pasangan mereka ada di sekitar sini..' sela toshi tiba-tiba

"bagus... tapi sepertinya berbahaya bila menghampirinya malam hari.. kita akan bertarung besok pagi.. kalian bertiga bersiap-siaplah.." komen vyandra,mereka bertiga mengangguk

" aku ngantuk.. sebaiknya kita tidur.." ujar kagami

"..baiklah.. toshi tolong kamu awasi daerah sekitar.." pinta vyandra ke burung cendrawasih itu hanya mengangguk patuh

"Oyasummi minna~" komen aomine lalu tidur di rerumputan tebal disamping api unggun

"oyasumminasai~ kagami-kun..vyandra-chan.. aomine-kun.."

Dan mereka berempat tidur dengan lelapnya dibawa bintang-bintang malam,mereka harus menyimpan tenaga untuk pertempuran besok.

(beralih ke akashi dan budak-budaknya (?) )

 ** _# Akashi,midorima,kise,dan mukun #_**

Jangan tanya deh mereka ngelakuin apa? Ya jelas mereka pada tidurkan (?) namun suara ledekkan membuat mereka harus terjaga dari mimpi indah mereka,suara itu berasal dari dalam gua dan mulut gue,akashi langsung berdiri sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah serius,sementara yg lain terlihat menguce-ucek matanya karena baru bangun

" suara apa itu ssu~?" tanya kise berupaya mengumpulkan nyawanya (?)

"entahlah... tadi aku mendengar suara ledakkan dan gesekan nandayo~" jawab midorima

 _'_ _akashi-sama... ada 2 hewan suci yg menyerang kita.._ ' bisik taliku yg kini hinggap dibahu akashi

"fhuhuhu menarik... kalian bertiga bersiap-siaplah... kita akan bertarung sebentar lagi.." komen akashi

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"tu-tunggu akashi.. ini sudah malam.. aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa nandayo~" jawab midorima

"iya ssu~ aku capek ssu~" tambah kise

"ckris-ckris... kalian berani membantahku?" tanya akashi,dan jangan lupa dengan gunting sakti mandra gunanya

"..."

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu nandayo~?" komen midorima,akashi tersenyum (iblis)

"15 menit lagi mereka akan sampai kemari,,bila mundur kita akan kena..dan maju pun kita akan kena.. sebaiknya kalian bantu aku untuk mengusir yg didepan.." ucap akashi

" tapi kami tidak mempunyai kekuatan nandayo~?" omel midorima kesal

"lagian tadi aku seperti mendengar sesuatu menggeliat ssu~? Jangan bilang itu pasangan kristalku?" komen kise yg sudah pingsan sekarang (?)

"*karus-kraus.. kise-chin pingsan aka-chin.." komen mukun

"ryota.. cepat bangun atau kau akan merasakan gunting ku ini.." ucap akashi dan ajaib kise langsung bangun (?)

Akashi mengeluarkan bola api yg cukup besar di tanganya,lalu dengan cepat ia melempar bola api tersebut ke arah luar gua,dan terlihat seekor burung gagak super besar terbang untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari akashi tersebut

"spertinya itu pasanganmu... shintaro.." ucap akashi,midorima mengeluarkan pistolnya

"kau benar nandayo~"

"lalu yang dibelakang?" komen akashi lalu berbalik,ia mengeluarkan bola apinya kembali dan terlihat ular berwarna kuning emas merayap disana,kise ingin pingsan lagi sekarang (?)

"Ohhh kali ini pasangan ryota rupanya.." sela akashi sambil tersenyum sadis

"HUWWWWWAAAAAAAA AKU TAKUUUUUUTTTT SSU~"Teriak kise benar-benar sperti orang gila sekarang (ditabok kise)

"Duakkhh..."

Dengan sangat tidak berprikisean (?) ralat berprimanusian maksudnya (?) akashi dengan tidak elegannya menendang kise sampai kise guling-guling ke arah ular terebut,merasa belum siap,si ular pun ikut berguling (?)seperti kise sampai mereka menabrak batu besar diujung gua

"Huwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa akashi-cchi hidoi ssu~?" rengek kise sambil mengelus badanya,dia heran juga,kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit

"?"

Kise ingin saatnya mati sekarang (?) bagaimana tidak? Dibelakangnya terdapat ular super besar dengan mata seperti obat nyamuk (?) karena berputar-putar dengan kecepatan ekstrim,lalu kristal kuningnya bersinar dengan terang dan muncul simbol listrik di punggung tanganya

"Hehh? Aku berhasil menaklukannya ssu~?" tanya kise tak percaya,ular itu berubah jadi kecil ( gak kecil amat.. sebesar ular pada umumnya lah (?) )

 _'_ _ukhhh.. kepalaku sakit'_

"Huwaaa maaf ssu~? Tadi akashi-cchi tiba-tiba menendangku ssu~ jangan mati ssu~" teriak kise panik,ular itu hanya memandang 'tuanya' dengan pandangan heran

 _'_ _aku tidak apa-apa tuan..tuan jangan khawatir'_ jawab si ular

Ular itu bergerak menuju kise dan menggantung di lehernya,kise harus menyumpah-nyumpah (?) Untuk tidak melempar patnernya itu ke jurang (?) tak lama kemudian,ia mendengar suara tembakkan -sana,dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke luar gua

"Midorima-cchi? Apa kau baik-baik saja ssu~?" tanya kise

" tentu saja nandayo~ "omel midorima kesal

"cepat selesaikan shintaro..." komen akashi kesal,oh? Ternyata raja gunting kita ini sangat mengantuk sekarang (?)

"*kraus-kraus.. kise-chin tidak takut sama ular?" tanya mukun sambil menelan maibounya bulat-bulat (?)

"hiksss... sebenarnya aku takut ssu~ tapi kalau dengan? Eto~?"

 _'_ _Kyu... namaku kyu tuan_.." jawab kyu

"ahh kyu-cchi aku tidak takut ssu~" Sela kise

"Dorr..Dorr"

Pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh midorima yg tengah menembak kaki burung gagak raksasa itu,merasa kesal,gagak itu datang menyambar midorima,namun dengan cepat midorima berhasil mengelak,akashi melirik jamnya

"10 detik lagi shintaro akan berhasil mengalahkannya.." komen akashi,kise dan mukun bingung

"HEEEEEE?"

"...1"

Midorima berlari dan menembak sayap burung gagk tersebuut sehingga burung gagak tersebut jatuh ketanah

"...2"

Burung gagak tersebut langsung menggunakan kekuatan tumbuhannya,seketika midorima terlilit oleh sulur-sulur besar

"..3"

Sulur itu mengikat tubuh midorima,dan burung gagak tersebut datang menyerangnya

"...4"

Midorima salto kebelakang,sehingga serangan tersebut tidak bisa mengenainya

"...5"

Burung gagak raksasa itu mencoba menyerang midorima menggunakan duri-duri raksasa dan tajam

"... 6"

Dengan cepat midorima menunduk dan sulurnya terpotong karena duri tersebut

"...7"

Midorima melompat untuk menghindari serangan duri yg lain

"...8"

Burung gagak tersebut mencoba mematuk midorima (?)

"...9"

Midorima menghindar,lalu dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas burung gagak tersebut

"..10"

"DORRRRRRRR..."

Midorima menembak kepala burung gagak tersebut,dan sinar berwarna hijau langsung menjulang ke langit,simbol daun muncul di punggung tangan tersenyum,ia menatap ke arah 2 budaknya –ralat 2 temannya (mungkin) yg tengah menatapnya denngan pandangan berbinar-binar (?)

"Aka-chin kau hebat..." komen mukun yg telah lupa dengan maibounya

"Akashi-cchi jangan-jangan kau esper ya?" duga kise,akashi hanya memandang ke dua orang itu tak berminat

"Ckris-ckris.. aku ngantuk.. jangan berisik.." omel akashi lalu masuk kedalam gua,dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi

 _'_ _Yoroshiku minna? Aku mula? Salam kenal?_ ' komen mula,gagak patner midorima

"yoroshiku...ehh mula-cchi? Ini kyu-chhi? Pendampingku" ucap kise dengan semangat

 _'_ _salam kenal mula-san...'_ jawab kyu

 _'_ _salam kenal juga kyu-san'_

"Badanku letih nandayo~ sebaiknya kita cepat tidur.." komen midorima

"Iya suu~ aku juga capek.. oyasummi.."

"oyasumminasai.."

Matahari mulai terbit,vyandra menguap sebentar,lalu pandanganya tertuju pada kagami dan aomine yg masih molor,hening sesaat barulah ia menyadari bila kuroko tidak ada disekitarnya,bukan hanya kuroko,toshi burung cendrawasihnnya pun tidak kelihatan

"kuroko? Toshi? Kalian ada dimana?" panggil vyandra mulai khawatir namun tidak ada yg menjawab

"...ngh? vyandra? Masih pagi kan? Berisik sekali" omel kagami kesal

"K-kuroko dan toshi menghilang..." komen vyandra yg berhasil membuat kagami membulatkan matanya

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Sekarang cepat kita cari... cepat bangunkan aomine" perintah vyandra

"Ukkhh? Aku sudah bangun.. bukannya sudah biasa bila tetsu menghilang?" tanya aomine sambil mengusap kedua matanya

"...AKU JUGA TAU AHOMINE... TAPI TOSHI JUGA HILANG..DAN KUDA TET-CHAN JUGA TIDAK ADAAAA..." amuk vyandra menggelegar

"KAMI AKAN MENCARINYA HIME-SAMA..." pekik aomine dan kagami lalu ngebirit kabur

"Huh?"

Sementara itu kuroko sedang bertarung dengan patnernya yaitu burung elang, senjatanya memang panah tapi ia tidak semahir vyandra yg sehari-hari selalu perang gunting sama akashi (?).Untung saja ada toshi yg kini membantunya melawan sang elang

'kekuatanku akan melemah jika tidak dekat dengan vyandra.. jadi aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini kuroko-kun..'

"aku akan berusaha toshi-san.."

Kuroko mencoba memanah burung elang tersebut,namun gagal atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menyudutkan sang burung elang,namun kekuatanya sebentar lagi akan habis,kuroko mencoba mengambil anak panahnya,dan hanya terdapat satu anak panah disana

"ini benar-benar panah yg terakhir.." batin kuroko

 _'_ _..kuroko-kun..coba tenang dan fokuskan pikiranmu ke arah elang itu.. yg penting sekarang kau hanya membidik kepala sang elang..'_

"aku akan berusaha.."

Kuroko mencoba memusatkan seluruh pikirannya ke arah sang elang,ia mencoba untuk fokus sebisa mungkin,ia menarik tali busurnya

"... kau harus naikkan sedikit panah itu tet-chan.."

"ehh?"

Tatapan kuroko langsung teralih pada vyandra yg berada di sebrang,vyandra yg masih menunggangi kuda berwarna putih terlihat tersenyum padanya,kuroko mengangguk lalu ia menaikan sedikit panahnya,ia memusatkan konsentrasi dan panah itu melesat dengan sendirinya

"Jlebb...BRUUUUUKHHHHHHHH..."

Panah kuroko sukses menancap tepat di kepala sang elang raksasa,dan elang tersebut langsung ambruk,kristal kuroko bercahaya terang dan membentuk sebuah pilar berwarna biru muda,setelah cahaya itu menghilang muncullah simbol angin di tanganya,ia tersenyum

"HOUYYYYYYYYYY TETSU/KUROKO"Pekik kagami dan aomine kompak,kuroko terkejut

"Ahh? Aomine-kun.. kagami-kun ?" komen kuroko kaget,oh tapi tetap pokerface seperti biasa (?)

"kau sudah menaklukkannya ya?" ucap aomine melihat simbol di punggung tangan kuroko,kuroko mengangguk

"ayo kembali.. vyandra bisa marah nanti.." ajak kagami

"ano- vyandra-chan ada disana? Eh?"

Kuroko kaget setelah ia tidak lagi melihat vyandra disebrang sana,apa mungkin dia salah lihat? Oh tidak mungkin.. karena toshi juga ikut menghilang sekarang,ia tersenyum,lalu segera menaiki kudanya terlihat seekor burung elang mengikutinya dari belakang

"Ohhh kalian sudah datang?" komen vyandra,dihadapannya terdapat ikan bakar dan berbagai macam buah-buahan

"Wahhh kebetulan aku lapar mencari tetsu.." ucap kagami lalu langsung menelan apelnya bulat-bulat (?)

 _'_ _cara makanmu mengerikan sekali kagami-kun'_ sela toshi lalu hinggap dipundak vyandra

"dari mana saja kau?" omel aomine kesal

"menolong orang.." jawab vyandra yg membuat bingung kedua Baka dan Aho tersebut

 _'_ _apa aku boleh memakan itu?'_

Seekor burung elang hinggap dibahu kuroko,kuroko mengangguk,lalu mengelus kepala burung elang tersebut dengan lembut

"tentu saja.. ano? Namaewa?"

 _'_ _nase..panggil saja nase tuan..'_

"baiklah nase-san.."

"Ohya kuroko? Kenapa kau bisa berhadapan dengan burung elang itu?" tanya kagami penasaran

"ano.. itu"

* * *

 **Konbanwa ^^**

 **GaJe?**

 **Wajar(?)**

 **Inikan fanfict buatanku ^^**

 **Bagi yang gak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca dengan sepenuh hati ^^**

 **Arigatou bagi yang suka dan mereview *bungkuk***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Fantasy,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: GoM+Kagami + OC**

* * *

"Ohya kuroko? Kenapa kau bisa berhadapan dengan burung elang itu?" tanya kagami penasaran

"ano.. itu"

 ** _### Flash Back ###_**

Kuroko menguap,ia melirik ke vyandra,dan 2 idiot (ditabok kagami dan aomine) yang masih tidur disampingnya,ia melihat toshi tengah terbang berkeliling disekitar mereka,ia mengusap kedua matanya,lalu dengan letih ia mencoba mencari danau atau air terjun untuk cuci muka atau mandi sekalian

 _'_ _kuroko-kun? Apa yg sedang kau lakukan?'_ tanya toshi lalu hinggap di ranting pohon diddepannya

"ano- aku mencari danau atau air terjun.. apa toshi-san menemukannya?" tanya kuroko

 _'_ _itu tidak begitu jauh.. ayo aku temani'_ ajak toshi,kuroko hanya mengangguk

"hontou ni arigatou toshi-san" komen kuroko sambil bungkuk

Mereka berdua yg 'rencananya' mau ke air (?) harus mengurungkan niatnya karena dengan tiba-tiba kristal kuroko bersinar dengan terang,mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan dengan tiba-tiba seekor elang raksasa melesat ke arah kuroko dan langsung mencengkram bajunya dan dibawa pergi,toshi tak tinggal diam,ia berubah menjadi besar dan langsung menyambar kuroko dan melemparnya ke tubuhnya (?)

 _'_ _kuroko-kun kau tidak apa-apa?'_ tanya toshi lalu turun kedaratan

"aku tidak apa-apa.. arigatou toshi-san.."

 _'_ _kita harus berhati-hati padanya... ia memiliki kemampuan udara'_ jelas toshi

"Haii.. aku mengerti" jawab kuroko lalu mengambil busur yg dari tadi dibawanya

 _'_ _Kita serang kepalanya..'_

"Haii.."

 ** _### Flash Back OF ###_**

"APAAAAAAAAA? DI TERKAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM?" Pekik Kagami dan Aomine seperti lagi dapat arisan (?) yg langsung dibekep sama kedua tangan vyandra

"Berisik... tet-chan? Apa kau terluka?" tanya vyandra khawatir

"tidak vyandra-chan.. mungkin hanya bajuku yg robek.." jawab kuroko sambil menunjuk bajunya yg robek

"Huhhhhhhhhhhh Yokatta..." komen vyandra,kagami dan aomine kompak

"Kalau ada sesuatu bilang pada kami BAKA?" omel kagami

"haii... kagami-kun"

 ** _(Beralih ke akashi dan para budak-budaknya (?) )_**

 ** _#Akashi,Midorima,Kise,Mukun#_**

"Hey? Apa tadi kalian lihat pilar bercahaya nandayo~?" tanya midorima sambill membetulkan kacamatanya yg tidak melorot sama sekali (?)

"aku juga melihatnya ssu~ warna biru muda ssu~" tambah kise antusias

"sepertinya tetsuya sudah mendapatkan patnernya.. semuanya ayo pergi" perintah akashi

"Baik akashi/cchi/aka-chin"

Disebuah puri di pulau terpencil, terlihat haizaki dan hanamiya tengah pucat karena kini sang raja iblis, Nijimura tengah badmood karena mengetahui bila vyandra masih hidup,pantas saja ia merasa aneh pada kerajaan yg tenang-tenang saja.

"Cihhh... ini diluar perhitunganku.." umpat nijimura kesal

"bukan hanya kenyataan putri Vyandra masih hidup namun ia juga menemukan ke-7 ksatria yg lain,dan saat ini tengah mencari 3 pasangan kristal pusaka lagi.." tambah hanamiya

"Cihhh? Putri itu sungguh licik.. ia mau mendapatkan kekuatan baru rupanya.." omel haizaki kesal

"Huh.. tenang dulu kalian... aku yakin jiwa vyandra saat ini hanya ada setengah.." sela nijimura,haizaki dan imayoshi saling pandang

"Kita manfaatkan itu.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan

Vyandra tiba-tiba merinding,entah apa yg terjadi ia tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk,sudah 4 hari mereka melakukan perjalanan,dan patner kagami dan aomine belum nongol juga (?),mereka berhenti di jembatan gantung yg super panjang,kagami dan aomine bergidik melihat jurang dibawa jembatan itu

"Ukhhhh... apa ini aman?" tanya kagami khawatir

"entahlah... aku coba saja dulu.." komen vyandra

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?"

Dengan langkah biasa vyandra berjalan ke arah jembatan goyang tersebut dan dengan biasa pula ia berhasil melewati jembatan gantung tersenyum

"Heeeeeyyyyyy... AMAANN KOK.." teriak vyandra dari sebrang

"bo..bocah itu sungguh berani.." komen kagami benar-benar sweatdrop

"Jaa~ aku berikutnya.." ucap kuroko lalu pergi

"Ka..Kagami.. se..sebaiknya..ki..kita..pe..pergi...ju..ga.." sela aomine terbata-bata

"kau ketakutan ahomine... dasar.. baiklah aku duluan.." komen kagami lalu pergi

"Houy-houy... tunggu aku dong.." omel aomine seperti anak kecil

Kagami berhasil sampai disebrang dengan selamat,kali ini mereka menunggu aomine yg masih merangkak menuju ke sebrang (?) mereka bertiga yg melihat itu sweatdrop (athour kicep)

"Aomine apa yg kau lakukan? Aku bisa lumutan menunggumu disini?" omel vyandra geram

"Houy Ahomine cepatlah..." Omel kagami kesal

"aomine-kun kau payah..." tambah kuroko

"BERISIK KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN..."

"BRAKHAAAAAK..."

"Ehh?"

Batu di sebrang sana hancur tiba-tiba,mereka bertiga menyipit sejenak,dan ternyata itu adalah kalajengking raksasa yg lagi menghancurkan bebatuan,aomine panik karena kalajengking itu sudah naik ke jembatan gantung dan menyudutkan dirinya

"Oh kami-sama (?) hukuman apa lagi ini?" komen aomine sambil berlinangan air mata (?)

"Oyy aomine.. kenapa kau menangis?" omel kagami cengo

"Mana senjatamu AHO..Posisi mu tepat sekali untuk menyerang" omel vyandra kesal

"Be..Berisik..A..Aku tau " takut aomine sambil mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya

 _'_ _Dia benar-benar ketakutan'_ batin mereka kompak

Kalajengking itu menyerang aomine,dan untunglah ia masih bisa bergerak,kayu-kayu hancur langsung jatuh ke dalam jurang,oh? Ingin sekali aomine meluk mai-channya atau meluk kise (?) (eheem) saat ini kise sedang berhashim-hashim ria disana (?) Aomine melepas sarung pedang kembarnya lalu dengan cepat ia menyerang kaki si kalajengking sambil menghindari serangan dari ekornya

"Huhhh? Sepertinya aku tidak gugup lagi.. terimakasih kise (?)" komen aomine senang

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba gitu?" tanya kagami

"aku juga tidak tau kagami-kun.." jawab kuroko

"sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai" komen vyandra sambil tersenyum

Aomine melompat ke tali penyangga lalu dengan cepat ia menancapkan pedang kembarnya ke mata si kalajengking dan sinar berwarna biru dongker muncul dengan indahnya berbentuk pilar yg langsung membuat langit terbelah,simbol air muncul begitu saja di punggung tanganya

"Hoooo.. benar-benar membuatku kaget.." komen vyandra

 _'_ _eto apa kabar semuanya..? aku kafu...salam kenal'_ komen kafu sambil neplok dibahu aomine

"nih orang kelakuannya mirip siapa ya?" komen kagami sambil melirik kafu

"dia bukan orang aomine-kun.. saat ini dia hewan.." sela kuroko

"Entah perasaanku tapi tingkahnya seperti kise ya?" sela vyandra

 _'_ _ehhh? Benarkah? Aku meniru sifat yg tuanku paling ingat sih hehehe'_ jawab kafu,semuanya sweatdrop

"AOMINE/KUN" komen kuroko dan kagami kompak

"Hehehe.."

 ** _(beralih ke kise)_**

 ** _# Akashi dkk #_**

"Huasyiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmm..."

"huh? Kau kenapa nandayo~?" komen midorima

"sepertinya ada yg nyebut namaku ssu~" jawab kise

"Ryota... shintaro... Atsushi sudah menemukan patnernya.." komen akashi

"Ehhh?"

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kupu-kupu raksasa cantik yg menyebarkan serbuk-serbuk racun,dengan cepat mereka langsung menghindar

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat membasminya.." komen akashi

"Wakarimashita..."

Akashi melepas sarung katananya,kise mengambil trisulanya,sementara midorima sudah memegang pistol dari tadi,baru saja mereka berniat (ingat loh? Baru niat (?) ) untuk menyerang sang kupu-kupu raksasa itu tangan besar mukun menghadang mereka semua

" aka-chin..kise-chin..sama mido-chin diam saja.. ini pertarunganku.." sela mukun,mereka bertiga terharu (?)

"Pergilah nak... ibunda akan selalu menunggumu ssu~" komen kise ekting nangis (?) yg langsung ditabok oleh midorima

"jangan berlebihan nandayo~" omel midorima kesal

"Hueeeee HIDOI Suu~" rengek kise

"Baiklah Atsushi.. cepat kau taklukan dia.." perintah akashi,mukun mengangguk

"Baik aka-chin"

Kupu-kupu itu kembali menyebarkan serbuk beracunnya pada mukun,dengan tubuh besarnya,mukun melompat dan langsung menyerang kepala kupu-kupu raksasa tersebut,sang kupu-kupu langsung terjatuh ke tanah,terlihat lingkaran obat nyamuk di matanya

"Waahhhh murasakibara-cchi hebat ssu~ padahal kan baru beberapa menit ssu~" teriak kise yg berhasil membuat gunting akashi terbang kearahnya (?)

"Tapi aneh.. seharusnya kristalmu bersinar nandayo~" komen midorima

"Srakkk..."

Kupu-kupu itu tiba-tiba terbangun,lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi ia mengeluarkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu dari bumi dan melemparnya pada akashi,midorima,mukun dan kise. Midorima segara mengeluarkan sulur besar untuk menghindari bongkahan tersebut

"Perlu bantuan atsushi?" tanya akashi,mukun menggeleng

"aku akan menghancurkannya.." jawab mukun serius

Mukun kembali menyerang sang kupu-kupu,walau sesekali ia harus terkena bongkahan batu tersebut namun dengan usaha yg keras (?) akhirnya ia bisa menusukkan tombaknya ke kepala sang kupu-kupu,sinar berwarna ungu langsung menerjang langit,dan kristla mukun bersinar terang,simbol elemen tanah tercetak jelas di punggung tanganya

"Kerja bagus ssu~" komen kise

"*kraus-kraus.. tentu saja kise-chin..." jawab mukun sambil melakukan ritualnya lagi (?)

" akashi.. apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang nandayo~?" Tanya midorima

"Huhh? Sepertinya kita harus kembali dan menunggu Vyandra,sebentar lagi dia juga akan kembali.." komen akashi

"?"

 ** _(Beralih pada vyandra dkk)_**

 ** _# Vyandra,Kuroko, and 2 Baka (?) #_**

"Cih.. kenapa dia lincah sekali.." omel kagami kesal

"Kagami aku akan memancingnya ke arahmu..dan cepat habisi.. bila dia menghindar akhiri dengan kekuatan gabungan air dan angin dari kuroko dan aomine " jelas vyandra,mereka bertiga mengangguk

Berbeda dengan akashi dkk,vyandra dkk memilih untuk bergerak secara bersama untuk melawan musuh,kecuali untuk aomine dan kuroko (kalau aomine sih emang dibiarin (?) ditabok aomine) Musang raksasa itu melompat kesana kemari,vyandra mengangkat busurnya dan langsung mengarahkan anak panahnya ke arah sang musang,reflek musang tersebut langsung menghindar dan saat ini kagami ada di hadapanya

"SEKARANG KAGAMI/KUN" Teriak mereka bertiga,kagami mengeluarkan rantainya dan langsung melilit tubuh sang musang dengan rantainya yg teramat kuat itu

"Akhiri.." perintah vyandra

Kagami langsung memukul kepala musang tersebut menggunakan tangan kosong,sinar berwarna merah kehitaman membumbung ke angkasa membentuk sebuah pilar yg bersinar terang,cahaya tersebut berkaloborasi dengan cahaya yg keluar dari kristal kagami,dan simbol elektromagnetik langsung muncul di punggung tanganya

"Fyuuuuhhh akhirnya kelar juga.." komen vyandra sambill meregangkan tubuhnya

"Sebaiknya kita kembali.. ini malam terakhir kan?" sela kagami

"ahhh.. benar juga.. tubuhku akan mengecil nanti.. ayo kembali" ajak vyandra lalu menungganggi kudanya

Sebuah senyuman terukir di sosok itu,sosok yg dari tadi menguntit Vyandra dkk,seringai kejam namun masih kejam akashi (?) menghiasi wajah sosok itu,sosok itu tak lain adalah Nijimura,bersama kedua budaknya (?) Haizaki dan Hanamiya mereka akan memulai rencana mereka malam ini

"Fhuhuhu.. Kau akan kubunuh... Vyandra"

Mereka semua bertemu di istana,vyandra mendekatkan kalungnya ke arah 8 kristal yg lain,sebuah cahaya pelangi langsung muncul dihadapan mereka,sinar itu begitu terang,sampai kemudian sinar itu hilang,tubuhnya tidak merasakan sesuatu yg aneh

"..? padahal sudah bersinar seperti itu.. apa memang tidak berasa ya?" komen vyandra kesal

" Fyuhhh.. sebentar lagi jam 12 nandayo~ kita lihat saja ..." jawab midorima

 _"..tik...tik..."_

23:59:50

23:59:55

24:00:00

" _Sriiiiingggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

* * *

 **Loha ^^ Kita bertemu lagi ^^**

 **Bagi yang Review saya sebagai author mengucapkan terimakasih *bungkuk***

 **Dan bagi yang minta cepet update harap tunggu ya ^^ karna updatenya tergantung dari ide author sendiri.**

 **Lagi lancar atau lagi tercecer ditepi jalan.**

 **Dan terimakasih juga bagi yang membaca ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya sewa sebentar(?)  
Warning: GJ, Aneh, Susah Dimengerti , OOC, OOT, Fantasy,Typo(s) Dan tidak mengenal penulisan EYD  
Pairing: GoM+Kagami + OC**

* * *

Sebuah sinar menyelimuti vyandra,tubuhnya mengecil,baju kemeja putihnya terlihat kedodoran,secepat kilat momoi dan riko membawa vyandra kedalam kamar,tak lama kemudian vyandra keluar dengan pakaian berenda berwarna putih,terlihat ia sangat kesal sekali.

"segelnya sudah lepas? Tapi kenapa wujudku masih seperti ini?" omel vyandra kesal

"hahaha.. mungkin kau sudah ditakdirkan cebol vyandra.." ledek aomine yg langsung dapat lemparan panah dari vyandra

"Vyandra-chan.. apa ada yg salah?" tanya kuroko

"aku juga gak tau tet-chan.. aku bingung sekarang.." jawab vyandra panik

 _' tenang hime-sama... ingatan hime-sama belum pulih benar kan?'_

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kupu-kupu berwarna ungu hitam tersebut,sang kupu-kupu terbang ke arah vyandra,vyandra yg melihat itu bingung

"eto?... kamu siapa?" tanya vyandra

 _' namaku miu.. aku patner tuan mukun..yoroshiku.." kenalnya_

 _'aku zen.. patner kagami-sama.. yoroshiku..' tambah zen_

 _' aku kyu..patner kise-san...' jawab kise_

 _'aku mula patner dari tuan midorima...' sela mula_

 _'taliku..patner akashi-sama..'_

 _'nase.. namaku nase patner dari tuan kuroko..'_

 _'Namaku kafu aku patner dari tuan aomine.. yoroshiku'_

 _'aku toshi patner hime-sama..'_

Sang hewan suci saling berkenalan,mengacuhkan tuan mereka yg kini sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka semua,Tiba-tiba suara debrakkan pintu membuat semua pandangan teralihkan,pintu itu hancur seketika muncul beberapa iblis buruk lupa dari sana

"Kita diserang?" tanya kagami

"Ya jelas lah begokk.." omel vyandra lalu memakai kalungnya

"ayo serang mereka.." perintah akashi

"Siaappppp..."

Sepasang tangan menangkap vyandra dengan kekuatan kegelapan yg luar biasa,karena masih dalam wujudnya yg lemah,vyandra langsung pingsan,toshi yg melihat itu tak tinggal diam,namun sosok itu langsung hilang setelah mendapatkan vyandra

 _'HIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...'_

Teriakan toshi membuat mereka semua sadar bila vyandra telah diculik,secepat kilat mereka langsung mencoba mengejar namun gagal,momoi dan riko menangis,sedangkan yg lain hanya tertunduk dalam,akashi mengepal tanganya erat,ia sebenarnya sudah menduga hal ini,namun ia tak menyangka akan secepat itu

"Hikss.. Hime-sama... apa yg harus kami lakukan?" tangis momoi

"apa yg harus kami bicarakan nanti pada kedua kakak anda?" tambah riko

"Tenanglah kalian berdua,ini salahku.. aku tidak disamping hime-sama saat itu.." sela hyuga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Lebih tepatnya ini salah kami.. padahal vyandra mengundang kami kesini untuk menyelamatkan negrinya .." komen kagami

"tapi menjaganya saja kita tidak bisa ssu~" tambah kise

"Minna~ ada yg aneh pada toshi nandayo~" sela midorima

Tatapan mereka tertuju pada toshi yg saat ini tidak sadarkan diri,dengan cepat mereka membawa burung itu ke kamar,suasana berubah menjadi hening,sampai sebuah suara membuat mereka kaget

"..Vya-chan? Kamu dimana?"

"vyandra.. cepat keluar..."

"Takao-sama? Kasamatsu-sama?"

Mendengar suara mereka terpanggil kedua kakak vyandra itu langsung menuju ke arah mereka semua,tatapan bingung langsung terlihat ketika melihat akashi dkk

"momoi siapa mereka? Dan dimana vyandra?" tanya kasamtsu

"pasti vya-chan yg menyelamatkan kami kan? Vya-chan adikku yg baik.." duga takao

"..ano-..."

"huuuhh?"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SIAPA DIAAAAAAAAA?" pekik takao lalu ngumpet dibelakang kasamatsu

"EHEM? Dari mana kau datang? Kami tidak melihatmu?" tanya kasamatsu sambil melirik kuroko

"Kuroko Tetsuya... aku dari tadi sudah ada disini.." jawab kuroko

"Haaaaaaaaa?" pekik takao

"takao.. kau berisik.." omel kasamatsu kesal

"eto.. kasamatsu-sama.. takao-sama... Mereka adalah ksatria kristal yg dipilih oleh Vyandra-sama... kuroko,akashi,aomine,kise,midorima,murasakibara dan kagami.." jelas momoi

"vyandra memang hebat.. dimana dia?" tanya kasamatsu,wajah mereka berubah menjadi murung

Kasamatsu berang mengetahui adiknya diculik oleh shinigami dan iblis,ia melampiaskannya dengan menghancurkan semua barang dikamarnya,takao hanya mencoba menenangkan si kakak sulung,walaupun itu hal yg mustahil karena sifat kasamatsu,30 menit kasamatsu berhenti,lalu memukul dinding kamarnya samapi ia terluka,takao panik

"Huwaaaaaaa? Apa yg kau lakukan BAKA?" omel takao kesal

"... ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding keadaan vyandra sekarang.." komen kasamatsu sedih

"Huaaaaa... nii-san jangan seperti itu? Vyandra pasti baik-baik saja..." pekik takao bingung plus khawatir

 _"Tok-tok-tok.."_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka tersadar,takao membuka pintu,dan terlihat akashi dengan surai merahnya yg terlihat berantakkan,takao mikir sejenak,ia lupa dengan nama bocah ini

".. aku Akashi Seijuuro..aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." jelasnya,takao hanya mengangguk

"apa itu?"

"..Dimana tempat tinggal Shinigami dan iblis sialan itu?" tanya akashi to the point

 ** _1 detik_**

 ** _2 detik_**

 ** _3 detik_**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

(Untuk keamanan readers segera lah menutup telinga anda untuk mencegah ketulian permanen (?) ) sebuah gunting dan buku hampir saja mengenai kepala takao,gunting dari akashi,dan buku dari ? siapa yg tahan mendengar teriakan mirip kise itu (?) sesekali kasamatsu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa takao itu adiknya juga (?)

"aku tidak kesini untuk mendengar teriakanmu.." kesal akashi

"Hehehe.. aku hanya kaget.. untuk apa kau menanyakan itu akashi?" tanya takao

"tentu saja menyelamatkan adikmu yg bodoh itu.." jawab akashi,takao dan kasamatsu tersentak

"Jangan-jangan kau **PACAR VYANDRA YAA?** "

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk..."

"Whahahahahahahahahahha..."

"Ckris-ckris...(?)"

"..Maaf..saya bukan pacar vyandra...aku hanya mewakili teman-teman yg terbaring disana untuk menanyakan ini..." komen akashi sambil menunjuk tumpukan manusia (?) yg menjadi korbannya.

"... aku hanya mendengar kabar jika mereka berada disebuah pulau terkecil disekitar laut gracellia...jika kalian mencarinya aku akan ikut.." ucap kasamatsu

"tidak bisa Kasamatsu-sama... anda dan takao-sama baru sadar..dan sekarang pemerintahan akan sulit tanpa Hime-sama,jadi anda berdua harus menggantikannya.." sela riko

"..vyandra.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" bisik kasamatsu frustasi

Sementara itu sebuah fortal cahaya mengelilingi tubuh vyandra,sehingga nijimura tidak bisa mengambil atau bahkan menyentuh vyandra,setiap ia mendekati fortal tersebut seperti ada aliran listrik yg langsung menerjangnya

"cih.. kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa mengambil jiwanya.." umpat haizaki kesal

"...huhh... kita lihat saja nanti.. Himuro.. cepat ambilkan kristal hitam..." perintah nijimura,sosok yg bernama himuro itu hanya mengangguk

"apa rencanamu nijimura?" tanya hanamiya

"Kita hancurkan cahaya dengan kegelapan..." jawab nijimura sambil tersenyum sinis

* * *

Tatapan kuroko tertuju pada sebuah buku tebal yg berada di bawah lemari,ia bingung,kenapa buku tersebut tidak berada di lemari perpustakaan itu,seperti memang sengaja disembunyikan. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku tersebut,alisnya berkerut melihat tulisan buku tersebut,tidak ada huruf kanji atau hiragana,bukan pula mengacu pada bahasa inggris, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yg tertulis pada buku itu

"buku apa itu tetsuya..?" tanya akashi yg sedari tadi melihat prilaku kuroko

"ano- aku juga tidak tau akashi-kun..aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya.." jawab kuroko lalu menyerahkan buku itu kepada akashi

".. pantas saja kau tidak bisa membacanya tetsuya.. ini tulisan bahasa ind*nesia.. aku mulai berpikir apa kita berada di negara itu sekarang..." komen akashi lalu mulai membaca buku itu

Akashi menceritakan setiap isi dari buku itu kepada kuroko, kuroko mendengarkan setiap diceritakan akashi,akashi membuka lembar selanjutnya,matanya membulat kaget,kuroko yg melihat itu mulai penasaran apa yg baru saja dibaca akashi

"ada apa akashi-kun?"

"..tetsuya... disini diceritakan bila sang pemegang kristal haruslah dari dunia lain..."

"..jadi? vyandra-chan?"

"Dia bukan putri kerajaan ini... dan dia tidak seharusnya berada disini.."

" cotto akashi-kun... apa mungkin vyandra-chan berasal dari jepang?"

"itu mungkin saja tetsuya..."

"ano-akashi-kun..coba buka part selanjutnya.."

Akashi membuka lembaran berikutnya,disana terlihat gambar kristal-kristal berwarna putih,merah,emas,kuning,hijau,biru,biru dongker, dan ungu. Lalu ia membuka lembaran lain,disana terlihat kristal berwarna hitam pekat,kuroko yg kebetulan melihat itu mengerutkan kembali dahinya

"aku belum pernah melihat kristal ini akashi-kun.." komen kuroko

"aku juga tetsuya..disini tertulis hanya kristal ini lah yg mampu menyaingi kekuatan 8 kristal yg lain.." tambah akashi

"apa lagi yg tertulis disana akashi-kun?" tanya kuroko mulai penasaran,akashi kembali membaca lembaran itu

".. disini tertulis kristal ini akan menjadi sangat kuat bila terjadi gerhana bulan.." jelas akashi

"aku merasakan firasat buruk akashi-kun.." komen kuroko,akashi mengangguk

"aku juga.. sebaiknya kita cepat bertindak.."

* * *

 _ **## Vyandra P.O.V ##**_

Gelap dan mencekam,aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa saat ini,aku berada di sebuah tempat yg sangat luas dan sangat gelap,hanya ada keheningan disini,dan aku sama sekali tidak suka akan keheningan itu,aku terus berjalan dan sebuah cahaya putih muncul dihadapanku

"Ughh...silau sekali.." umpatku kesal,kali ini aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggendong seeorang anak perempuan yg terluka parah

"aku mohon selamatkan anakku.." isaknya,dengan cepat aku menghampiri wanita itu namun

"..aku menembusnya.."

Aku mencoba meraih namun lagi-lagi tembus,aku merasa seperti hantu yg tidak memiliki tubuh,pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam,sambil terus mengikuti kemana wanita bersurai pirang itu membawa anaknya yg bersurai hitam itu pergi.

"a..aku su..dah ti..tidak ku..at.. lagi Brukhhh"

"Eh? Huwa? Dia pingsan? Aduh siapapun tolong wanita ini dong..." omel ku kesal,namun orang-orang yg berada disana merasa nggan untuk menolong wanita ini

Aku mengumpat kesal,jika saja ini terjadi di negriku,maka dengan senang hati aku akan memenjarakan mereka lama kemudian aku baru menyadari kalau aku berada di tempat yg sangat asing,banyak bangunan tinggi dan juga banyak benda-benda aneh,tatapanku kembali ke arah wanita itu,tak lama kemudian ada benda aneh berwarna putih datang,dan dari dalamnya keluar orang berbaju aneh dan membawa perempuan tersebut,sebuah cahaya kembali muncul dihadapanku

"Ukhkk?"

" nijimura.. putri manja kita udah sadar tuh.."

 _ ***ctik* (?)**_

Mendengar kata manja aku langsung membuka kedua mataku,lapisan cahaya putih mengelilingiku,kini aku mengerti kenapa jiwaku masih ada sampai sekarang,aku lirik kesamping ternyata haizaki yg menjagaku,ia terlihat menyeringai lalu menjilat jempolnya yg membuatku jjijik.

 _ **## Athour P.O.V ##**_

"cepatlah keluar dari sangkar itu H-I-M-E..." komen haizaki,vyandra memutar bola matanya kesal

"Dan jiwa ku akan diambil? Oh tidak terimakasih.." Jawab vyandra sambil melipat kedua tanganya

"Walaupun kamu bilang seperti itu.. apa kamu bisa bertahan disana selamanya..." sela nijimura

Hening,vyandra hanya juga,ia tidak mungkin bisa selamanya ada berpikir sejenak,mencoba mencari akal untuk yg melihat itu tertawa dia ingin sekali menghisap jiwa putri yg berada didepannya

"Tangah malam nanti jiwamu akan ku makan Hime~" komennya,vyandra kaget

"Ha? Kekkai ini tidak selemah yg kau fikirkan tau.." Sungut vyandra kesal

"huh? Aku memang tidak pernah meremehkan kekkaimu..vyandra.." sela nijimura sambil tersenyum sinis

"... apa jangan-jangan"

"aku akan menggunakan kristal hitam... dan aku ingin tau apa kau mampu bertahan.."

"Ukhh.."

Vyandra benar-benar kehabisan akal,kekuatan kristalnya sudah mencapai batas,ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanya untuk menyelamatkan seluruh masyarakat di negrinya. Lalu fikirannya terarah pada toshi dan kuroko dkk,kini harapan satu-satunya hanyalah mereka memejamkan matanya,mencoba untuk tenang dan konsentrasi,setidaknya kekuatan telepatinya bisa digunakan sekarang.

 _'...Minna~ apa kalian bisa mendengarku?'_

Sebuah suara langsung mampir dipikiran mereka semua,mereka menajamkan konsentrasi mereka,mencoba mendengar suara itu lebih jelas

 _'..saat ini aku baik-baik saja.. tapi.. waktuku hanya sampai gerhana bulan nanti.. saat itu kekkaiku akan ditembus oleh kristal kegelapan... setidaknya bila kalian tidak bisa menyelamatkanku...selamatkan Rakyat dan keluargaku...'_

"Houy vyandra? Ini kau kan?" tanya aomine,namun tidak ada lagi suara balasan,semuanya menjadi panik

"Ne-ne ya-cchi jangan bercanda ssu~ ayo bicaralah? Dimana kamu berada ssu~" tambah kise,namun tidak ada suara balasan vyandra

"Vyandra.. bicaralah atau guntingku sampai disana.."Perintah akashi,namun hasilnya sama saja,tidak balasan lagi,semuanya berubah menjadi cemas

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi vya-chan?... jangan membuat kami cemas.." bisik takao

" Sebaiknya kita menyelamatkannya nandayo~ mendengar omongannya tadi dia seperti akan mati nanti malam nandayo~" sela midorima

"midorima-cchi benar ssu~ kita harus pergi menyelamatkannya ssu~" tambah kise

"Tapi perjalanan menuju kesana memakan waktu 2 hari naik kuda... waktunya tidak akan cukup.." komen riko

 _'serahkan saja pada ku, mula,miu dan nase..'_ ucap nase

Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh keempat burung itu berubah menjadi besar,akashi dan kuroko segera naik kepunggung nase,midorima naik bersama takao naik kepunggung mula,kagami dan mukun naik miu dan aomine dan kise naik kepunggung toshi.

"Takao... aku harap kau segera membawa kembali vyandra.." komen kasamatsu,takao mengangguk semangat

"Tentu saja nii-chan? Aku dan shin-chan akan membawa vya-chan kembali..." jawab takao,midorima tersentak

"Ha? Shin-chan? Nandayo~" komen midorima,takao nyengir

"Hheehehe biar akrab.."

"Huh? Kau aneh nandayo~"

"Eheheheheheh..."

* * *

 **Midorima : Ini jelas sekali typo nanodayo~bu-bukannya aku perduli**

 **April : Urussai megane -,- kan udah ada warning diatas**

 **Akashi : Kau berencana membuatku menjadi dua kepribadian huh?**

 **April : Yupzz ^^ setelah dipikir-pikir aku sungguh merindukan Oreshi T-T dari pada raja gunting sepertimu -,- *dirajam***

 **Kise : Aku setuju ssu~ setidaknya tidak ada gunting lagi**

 **Aomine : Naif sekali kau kise,Akashi oreshi sebenarnya lebih menakutkan dari pada akashi bokushi *merinding***

 **Kagami : Eh?**

 **April : Muehehe,akashi boku suka lempar gunting kan?nah,bila kalian berhasil membuat akashi oreshi marah maka bidak shogi yang melayang ^^ Ohh,atau bila kalian tidak beruntung malah papan shogi yang terbang(?)**

 **GoM(-akashi)+Kagami : *merinding***

 **April : Yaa,walaupun oreshi akan aku munculkan disesson 2 sih,jadi bersiap saja ya ^^**

 **Vyandra : Heee,sepertinya akan untuk para pembaca silahkan mereview bila sempat**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah membaca_**


End file.
